El Diario De Manuel Diaz (Reinicio)
by Optimus1986
Summary: En este diario contiene las primeras aventuras mágicas que vivió el hermano gemelo de Marco Diaz al momento que conocieron a Star Butterfly, la princesa de Mewni y antes que los reinos de La Tierra y Mewni se funcionaran por sus acciones.
1. Introduccion

**Este diario le pertenece a Manuel Ángel Díaz.**

**En este diario escribire varias cosas que pasó en vida antes que los reinos de la Tierra y Mewni se hayan funcionado gracias a las acciones de mi hermano gemelo Marco Díaz y de mi futura cuñada Star Butterfly.**

**Recuerdo todo a la perfección las aventuras y a los villanos que nos enfrentamos como a Ludo que solo quería la varita de Star, una lagartija frio y calculador llamado Toffe que se podía regenerar y el asesino de la abuela de Star, a la hija de Eclipsa Butterfly, Meteora, que para eso entonces era una adulta que absorbía la energía de todos dejándolos como muertos y por ultimo a Mina Loveberry, una guerrera que se volvió una loca que quería matar a todos, ademas de discriminar a los monstruos y ciertamente como que me odiaba hasta saber porque.**

**Y además de presenciar el nacimiento de mí hermana menor Mariposa Díaz.**

**Ahora me concentrare en disfrutar de estos cambios en la vida, mientras escribo en este diario.**


	2. Capitulo 1

La llegada de Star a la tierra.

_Usualmente recuerdo muy bien el primer día cuando Star vino a la tierra, era más que era un día normal común y corriente en nuestro salón de clases, hasta que el director nos_ _llamó a los 2._

-Los gemelos Díaz a la oficina del director. Los gemelos Díaz a la oficina del director. –Dijo el Director Skeeves.

**-**Oooooh... parece que alguien está en problemas. Creo que todos los que me votaron chico seguridad deben estar un poco avergonzaditos en este mismo momento. –Marco se levantó de la silla.

**-**No seas payaso, Marco. –Manuel se levanta igual de su silla.

**-**¿Necesitamos permiso para salir los dos?-

**-**¿Puedes irse ahora, pero callados? – Le dijo la Maestra Calavera que se encontraba pintándose las uñas.

_Después de dejar el salón, yo y Marco fuimos donde se encontraban con el director Skeeves y Star Butterfly._

**-**¡Marco! ¡Manuel! Quiero que conozcan a la nueva estudiante de intercambio, Star Butterfly.

_Para ese momento Star se encontraba observando cautelosa una fuente de agua. Presiona el botón y un chorro de agua aparece, asustándola y obligando a que se ponga en posición de combate mientras gruñía._

**-**¿Huh?

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo? –Viendo ambos lo que estaba haciendo Star.

**-**Necesito de unos chicos responsables, nada osados para cuidarla. ¿Quién mejor que tú? ¡El chico seguridad! Y por su puesto al más inteligente de la escuela tú hermano, ¡El chico prodigio!

-Me alaga director Skeeves. Pero no me gustan los apodos.

**-**¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. Está completamente equivocado, en realidad yo soy un chico malo.-

**-**¡Cuidado, Marco! Un vidrio roto en el suelo.-

**-**¡Donde! –Asustándose.

**-**¡Ups! Disculpa no había nada, chico seguridad. –Riéndose por la reacción de su hermano.

**-**No lo vuelvas hacerlo otra vez. –Molesto por la broma.

Eres adorable. –El Director Skeeves le pellizca la mejilla a Marco. –Ahora me Iré a la tienda de helados ¡Voy a probar los 52 sabores!-

_Luego que el director Skeeves con un cofre se fuera y nos dejara al cuidando a Star quien comenzaba a morder la fuente de agua. Más tarde, los 3 nos encontráramos paseando por los pasillos de la escuela._

**-**¡Gracias, chico seguridad y chico prodigio!-

-No hay porque, Star. Y por favor no me digas chico prodigio ya que odio los apodos.

**-**¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Dijo Marco.

**-**Ohhh... –Star mira hacia arriba.

**-**Mira, lo que te hayan dicho de mí no es cierto-

**-**Si es cierto. –Le dijo Manuel.

-No es cierto.

-¡Hola! –Star saluda a un consejero.

**-**No sé por qué todo el mundo cree que me obsesiona la seguridad. Oh, no pises ahí, está flojo-

_Técnicamente si lo estaba para ese tiempo._

**-**¡Es ridículo! –Cierra la puerta abierta de un casillero. -Cuidado. Te pones un casco en la ducha del gimnasio una vez y te etiquetan de por vida. –Toma a Star y lo aleja de una botella rota. -¡Oh! Vidrio roto. En verdad, no sabes cuánto me gustan los riesgos, quisiera pasar un momento peligroso en mi vida.

**-**Marco, eso jamás pasara…-

_A partir en se momento todo cambio para los 2, porque a Star había convertido una mariposa o una monstruosa mariposa, asustando a Marco como si fuera una gallina atrás de ella y yo me quedé sorprendido y fascinado. Aparte que esa mariposa se llevó a un estudiante._

**-**¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!-

-¿Estas segura que no se lo comerá?-

**-**Oops. Pensé que querías algo de "Riesgo".

-¿Y quién eres tú, ah? –Pregunto Marco.

**-**¡Yo soy una princesa mágica de otra dimensión!-

_Usando su varita, Star había creado un arcoíris que estaba rodeado de animales silvestres. Pero el arcoíris se le prendió en llamas y los animales huyeron asustados mientras que Star continuaba sonriendo._

**-**Bueno, llegó el final de nuestro paseo. Es hora de irnos a casa, hermano. –Yéndose.

**-**¡Adiós nuevo amigo! ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós nuevo amigo! ¡Hasta luego!-

**-**Sí, me permites tengo que acompañar a mi hermano. ¡Oye Marco, espérame! –Yéndose tras él.

_Ya después de la escuela y de haber presenciado lo que hizo Star. Marco y yo habíamos regresado a casa, pero resultaba que alguien más encontraba haya hablado con nuestros padres; Raphael Díaz y Ángela Díaz, para ese entonces ya todavía no existía Mariposa._

**-**¡Marco! ¡Manuel! Ella es la nueva estudiante de intercambio que estará viviendo con nosotros. –Les dijo Raphael a sus hijos.

**-**¿Qué?-

**-**Parece que olvidaste que los estudiantes de intercambio siempre se vienen a vivir con nosotros.-

**-**¿Qué? ¡No tenía idea de que ellos fueran sus padres! Sólo pensé que en la Tierra todos se llamaban Díaz. –Dijo Star emocionada.

**-**¿No será grandioso tener la energía alegre y vivaz de esta niña en la casa? –Dijo Ángela.

**-**Podríamos haberlo conseguido con algunos cachorros.

-No seas malo, Marco.

Jadeo Star. –Amo... los... ¡cachorros!

_Había utilizado otra vez su varita para crear una camada de 8 cachorros especiales en la sala de la casa. ¿Y porque son especiales? Una palabra "Laser". Porque habían disparado varios laser destruyendo y derribando varias cosas de la casa. Hoy en día esos cachorros son normales y corrientes que ya no disparan láseres._

**-**Bueno, son unos perritos muy tiernos.-

_Uno de esos cachorros le había disparado un láser directo en el ojo de mi papá._

**-**¡Ay! ¡Mi ojo!-

**-**Marco, Manuel. Llevan a Star a su habitación.

**-**¡Sí!-

_Star había subido con emoción las escaleras mientras que yo y Marco íbamos detrás de ella cargando su pesado equipaje que estaba en un cofre, aparte cuando lo hacíamos sentía como que alguien nos estaba observando. Una vez llegando a la habitación yo abrí la puerta mientras que Marco metía el equipaje._

**-**Esta es tu nueva habitación. –Deja caer el equipaje sobre su pie. – ¡Au!

**-**Esperemos que te acomodas bien aquí.

**-**Bien, puedo mejorarla. –Dijo Star. – ¡Ah! ¡Bomba de brillo y luz expandir!-

_De alguna manera cuando Star lanzo ese hechizo había aparecido una torre que parecía ser su habitación por lo bien detallado y estaba conectado con la parte derecha_ _de nuestra casa._

**-¡**Wow!

**-**Fascinante e interesante.

**-**Ah, mucho mejor. –Dijo Star saltando hacia su cama.

**-**¡Quisiera tener una habitación así!-

_Esas palabras que había dicho Marco tuvieron sus consecuencias._

**-**¿Ah? –Salta de su cama hacia Marco. – ¿En serio?

**-**¿Ah?

_Ella había corrió directo a nuestro habitación e hizo las consecuencias de una forma mágica._

**-**¡Cuarto místico agujero transfórmate!-

_Hizo que un agujero negro aparezca en el piso de la habitación y empezará a absorber todo. Los 3 tuvimos que salir rápido de la habitación para evitar ser llevados por el agujero. Star había cerrado la puerta y unos cachorros habían aparecido para dispar láseres a Marco._

**-**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que usar la palabra agujero?! –Agita su pierna para que un cachorro lo suelte-

**-**¡No lo sé, me salió de esa forma!-

-Ahh. –Marco choca su cara contra la puerta quejándose.

**-**Por suerte no tenía nada importante en la habitación, además de mis lentes de repuesto claro.

-Pero yo sí-

**-**Lo siento, Marco. Ah, ¿qué tal un poco de Sol para alegrarte el día? –Lanza un hechizo sobre Marco que hace aparecer un Sol.

_Pero ese sol se convirtió en una nube de lluvia con rayos encima de Marco._

**-**Ah.

-¡No soporto más esto! Si tú te mudas aquí, yo me mudaré allá afuera. –Marco salta por la ventana.

**-**Cuidado con los…

**-**¡Auch!-

**-**Cactus.

_Star y yo nos había asomado en la ventana para ver si estaba bien Marco._

**-**¿Marco, estás bien? –Pregunto Star.

**-**Sí, los cactus atajaron mi caída –Encima de los cactus.

**-**A la próxima vez fíjate a dónde vas salir, hermano.

**-**No me digas, Manuel-

**-**¿Necesitas ayuda?-

**-**¡Au! –Se Agito el pie para quitarse un cactus. – ¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres? –Se aleja bajo la nube de lluvia.

**-**Ahh. Marco, no sé qué voy hacer contigo. –Yéndose Manuel.

**-**¿A dónde más? –Pregunto Star.

**-**Voy a buscarlo, que más.

_Mientras que Star se había quedado en la casa, yo fui en busca de Marco. Tomo un tiempo, pero lo encontré en una tienda y empapado por la lluvia en su cabeza. Además era de noche._

**-**¡Marco!

Dándose cuenta de su hermano. – ¿Manuel? ¿Qué estás tú haciendo aquí?

**-**Que más, buscándote. No te puedes ir a la casa así nomás.

**-**Es mejor que estar al lado de esa chica.-

**-**Es chica se llama Star, sabes.

-Lo que sea, hermano nerd.

-¡Oye! Sabes bien que odio los apodos, hermano seguridad.

_Star había llegado a la tienda y se hace al lado de Marco sin que él lo note, por consiguiente, y Marco se asusta a verla._

**-**¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Se Deshace la nube de lluvia. –Nadie me dio a elegir si quería venir a la Tierra y a ustedes no les dieron a elegir si querían estar conmigo. –Sus ojos se ponían llorosos. –Ah, encontraré otra familia con quien vivir.

_A ver como estaba Star así de triste, vi como mi hermano también se sentía algo triste e igual, pero ese momento no duraría por mucho tiempo, porqué._

-¿Star?

_Atrás de nosotros se encontraba para ese entonces enemigo de Star Butterfly ya que es bueno ahora, el pequeño monstruo pájaro llamado Ludo con su ejército de monstruos con el único objetivo de robar la varita de ella._

**-**Star Butterfly, ¡al fin he dado contigo!

**-**¡Ludo! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

**-**¿Te gustaría saberlo? –Le pregunto Ludo a Star.

**-**Sí, por eso te pregunté-

**-**Bueno, Sapo Toro... ¡Oye! ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! –Les ordenó a sus monstruos. – ¡A ella!

_Uno de los monstruos de Ludo trato de atacar a Star, pero Marco se había atravesado y lo golpea demostrando valentía por primera vez en la vida._

**-**Oh. ¡¿Sabes pelear?!-

**-**Se llama... karate. –Le dijo Marco golpeando a otro monstruo.

_Ver a Marco peleando y siendo valiente fue algo que me sorprendió la primera vez que lo vi, pero cuando uno de los monstruos de Ludo estaba a punto de lastimar a Marco me lance al combate igual salvándolo._

-Nadie lastima a mi hermano, menos yo, monstruo estúpido.

**-**Gracias, Manuel. –Agradeciéndole.

**-**¡Tú también sabes pelear!-

**-**Marco no es el único que sabe karate, sabes.-

_Seguimos peleando por un largo tiempo, Star hizo que un monstruo se le cayera encima su mazo en la cabeza, Marco lanzo una patada voladora mientras decía "Karate". Y yo dando varios golpes rápidos a unos 2 monstruos._

**-**¡Dijiste que no tenía guardias! –Ludo hablándole al Sapo toro.

**-**No sabía.

_La jirafa fue lanzado a un auto, donde su cuello queda comprimido por el poco espacio del auto, después Marco abre una de las puertas del auto para que el cuello de la jirafa salga y golpee a otro monstruo. Star le lanza un hechizo a Sapo toro y Marco y yo seguimos golpeando a más monstruos._

**-**Me avergüenzas, ¡arriba! –Ludo le hablaba a Sapo Toro.

_Sapo toro había arrancado un poste de energía y se prepara para golpear a Star. Ella le lanzo un hechizo que escuche llamado "Rocío místico de gomitas dulces" haciendo que alucinaba. Pero unos 3 monstruos nos derriban a los 3. Entonces Marco les lanza una patada para alejarlos y Star lanzaba su último hechizo llamado…_

**-**¡Mega... golpe narval!-

_Esa lluvia de narvales derribo a los últimos monstruos en pie y toda la armada de Ludo se cayeron en el suelo, quejándose y derrotados._

**-**¿Quieres continuar, Ludo? –Le pregunto Star a Ludo.

-No. –Saca unas tijeras dimensionales de huesos. – ¡Ya lo ven, torpes! ¡Es lo que pasa cuando no entrenan! –Salta y abre un portal dimensional a su castillo. – ¡Sus músculos se ven igual que un flan! ¡Vamos al portal, regresen al portal!-

_Los monstruos de Ludo habían entrado al portal mientras mostraban dolor y cansados, además me había interesado mucho esas tijeras que uso Ludo para abrir ese portal._

**-**Hasta se retiran como perdedores.-

Sapo toro Bajo la ilusión. – ¡Estoy en pánico!

**-**Ludo entra al portal y asoma su cabeza hacia Star. –Te atraparé, Star Butterfly.

_El portal se había cerrado e hizo que se cayera ese cráneo que tenía Ludo en su cabeza._

**-**¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Soy increíble! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Tú eres increíble hermano! –Dijo Marco emocionado.

**-**Tengo que admitirlo, eso sí fue arriesgado.

**-**Sí, creo que sí. –Star baja la cabeza. –Bien será mejor que vaya a empacar-

¡Espera! No quiero que te vayas. Puedes quedarte con nosotros. –Le dijo Marco a Star.

¿En serio? ¡Abrazo! –Abraza a Marco muy feliz.

_Verlos como se abrazan supe que desde ese día serian grades amigos, o eso cambiaria con el paso del tiempo. Y luego comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa._

-¿Habrá monstruos atacándonos todo el tiempo? –Hace algunos movimientos de karate.

**-**Sí, es probable.-

**-**¡Genial! ¡Suena tan arriesgado!-

**-**A mí me gustaría saber más de la dimensión donde vives. –Le dijo Manuel a Star.

_Star iba a una cruzar la calle pero había sido de tenida por Marco_.

**-**¡Wow! Crucemos con el semáforo.

**-**De acuerdo, chico salvaje.

**-**Prefiero, chico seguridad.

**-**Ya no me llames así, chico nerd.

**-**Solo bromeaba.

-Entonces lo lamento si te llame chico nerd-

_Para terminar esa noche, Star lanzo un hechizo que genera unas aves que vuelan hacia la luna. Así terminado todo este día._

* * *

**Como vieron decidí hacer un reinicio con otra forma escritura y con otros cambios de esta historia que lo deje en el olvido por un largo tiempo por no ser buena y por las bajas vistas. Gracias a mi experiencia y de mis errores, prometo que esta historia será buena.**

**Y se preguntan porque hago una historia de Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, es que fue una serie animada que me ****gusto cuando fue estrenado, pero tiempo pasa y el resto es historia. Pero aun si logre ver el final y en mi opinión, solo fue un final normal.**

**Solo espero que les guste los primeros 2 capítulos de este reinicio.**


	3. Capitulo 2

Un Paseo con Pony Head

_Si no más recuerdo, esta aventura transcurrió en una noche mientras que yo y Star nos encontramos en la cocina esperando a Marco mientras preparaba sus famosos nachos que sabía cocinar._

-Muy bien, Star... ¡Deleita tus ojos con esto! –Marco revela un plato de nachos recién hechos.

-Nachos Súper Deli de Marco. –Star lo dice cantado.

_Star había aplaudo 3 veces, mientras que yo tomaba uno y me lo comía._

-¡Comida en triángulo!

**-**Sí, mi hermano hace los mejores nachos del mundo. –Tomando otro nacho.

-Gracias, Manuel.

_Justo en ese momento habían tocado la puerta, Marco y yo fuimos a ver quién era para encontrados con nadie, hasta que Marco vio a la cabeza voladora de Pony Head asustándose en el proceso._

-¿Qué les pasó, fritangas?

_Marco dio por el susto y se desmayó tirando los nachos al suelo echándose a perder y yo me quedé sorprendido a ver otro ser de otra dimensión para ese entonces._

-Star Jadea. – ¡No puedo creerlo!

_Cuando Star salido de la casa por accidente pisa a Marco en la espalda, todavía estando en el suelo._

-¡Princesa voladora Pony Head!

-¡Oh, hola, "B-Fly"! –Saludando a Star.

¿Ustedes se conocen? –Pregunto Manuel a los dos.

-¡Sí! –Star había abrazado a Pony Head.

-Amiga, saldremos esta noche. ¿Estás lista para hacer malas elecciones?

-Déjame despertar a Marcoprimero. –Le dijo Star.

-¿No estaba desmayado?

-Yo me encargo.

_Le di una patada fuerte para que reaccionaba rápido. _

-Sigo... Vivo... ¡Pero era necesario la patada, Manuel!

-Si. –Respondió.

_Star lo ayudo a levantarlo_.

-Pony Head, ellos son mis nuevos mejores amigos Marco Díaz y su hermano gemelo Manuel Díaz

-Es un placer en conocerte. –Dijo Manuel.

-¿Tus mejores amigos?

-¿Huh? Oh, ¡no, no, no! ¡En la Tierra! Tú eres mi mejor amiga en Mewni. Marco, Manuel, ella es la Pony de la que tanto les hablé.

_Y si, Star ya nos había hablado de Pony Head antes._

-Acercándose a Marco. –Odio tu cara. Porque eres muy feo.

-¡Oye! No le digas esas palabras a mi hermano. Ya que soy el único que le puede decir esas palabras a él

-Solo bromeaba, ¡Nerd!, era un chiste. Tick-tack amiga. De paseo.

_Posiblemente me llamo "Nerd" porque llevaba mis lentes y como dije, ¡Odio los apodos!_

-Así es Marco, de paseo. –Star dijo emocionada.

-Sí, Marco. No quieres dar un paseo un rato.

-¿Con ella? Ah, bueno iba eh... ah, pero... estaba por ah... ah...

_Star se había puesto triste y lagrimea sus ojos para lograr convencer a Marco, y si lo logro ya que no pudo resistir._

-Ah, está bien. –Se come uno de los nachos que tiene sobre sudadera.

-Sí, mis 3 amigos ¡se harán amigos! –Abraza a Pony Head, Marco y Manuel.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos! –Escupe unas tijeras dimensionales.

_Aunque no lo crean fue bueno ver unas tijeras dimensionales cerca de mis ojos, porque eso activo mi curiosidad._

-¡Ah! ¡Tijeras dimensionales! ¡Ah! ¡Qué envidia! –Star dijo.

_Con esas mismas tijeras abrió un portal a otra dimensión._

-Esperen, iremos a otra dimen…

-Star agarro a Marco y Manuel de las manos. – ¡Vamos!

_Recuerdo como Star, Pony Head, Marco y yo caíamos de las alturas. Star y Pony Head rebotan y aterrizan sobre una nube mientras que Marco cae en el suelo y yo cayendo con estilo a un lado de él. Para llegar a un lugar llamando "El Rebo Nubes". Una dimensión lleno personas bailando en una pista de baile y Djs robots. O eso era hasta que fue cerrada para siempre un tiempo después._

-¿Ah? ¿Qué este lugar? –Levantándose.

-Parece como si fuera una especie de disco.

-¡El Rebo Nubes! Mi lugar favorito para el reeelax. Sólo aléjense de los bordes. –Dijo Star mientras se recarga en el sofá de nubes.

_En esa parte tenía razón por que tuve que salvar a Marco de caer a unos pichos que encontraban abajo con un esqueleto de una persona bien muerta._

-Deberías tener más cuidado, hermano.

-¡Sácame de aquí!

_En ese momento Star no agarra a los 2 para llevarnos a la camina de fotos el rebo nubes que luego se lo quedaría Pone Head._

-¡Marco! ¡Manuel! ¡Insta foto! ¡Insta foto! –Empujando a los 3 a la camina. – ¡Vamos!

_Ella había insertado una moneda y la cabina empezó a tomar las fotos. Todos posamos en todas las fotos y tengo una copia de una tira de esas fotos en mi casa._

-Ahora ustedes 3. –Señalado Star a los 3. –Un recuerdo de la noche en la que mis amigos se hicieron amigos, sí. –Saliendo de la cabina.

_Pero la actitud de Pony Head había cambiado de positiva a una retadora._

Pony Head se pone en frente de ellos. –Oigan ustedes 2, no seremos mejores amigos. Ni siquiera seremos segundos mejores amigos_._

_Mientras hablamos, la cabina comenzó a tomar fotos y todos tuvimos que posar en cada una mientras seguíamos hablando._

-¿Segundos mejores? ¡Eso ni siquiera existe!

-Tiene un punto en eso. –Respondió Manuel.

-¿Oh? ¿Ahora cómo quieren pelear?

-No, gracias.

**-**Miren, apestorpe y nerd, esta noche es muy importante para mí. Si la arruinan, les clavaré el cuerno a los 2.

_Técnicamente si estaba apuntados con su cuerdo en nuestros cuellos, Marco se vio algo intimidado y yo nada porque estaba algo molesto por el estúpido apodo._

-¿Entendido? Bien. Muy bien. ¡Nos vemos! –Sale de la cabina.

_Después de eso, Marco y yo salimos de la cabina de fotos para ver a Pony Head y Star bailando en la pista de baile_.

-Pony Head le habla a Star. –Wow, mira esto.

Star, necesito hablar con… -Marco se había acercado a Star.

_Star agarro a mi hermano para verterlo a la pista de baile y yo me queda viéndolos, al mismo tiempo dibuja en una libreta la dimensión en donde nos encontramos._

-Star, ¡Pony Head nos amenazó a mí y mi hermano!

_Pony Head lo había empujado hacia el borde de la pista y tuve que correr rápido a rescatarlo otra vez._

**-**Ah. –Agarrado del borde.

-Te tengo hermano. –Ayudando a Marco, mientras que Star se acercaba.

-Marco, ¡ten cuidado!

-¡Pony Head intentó empujarme de esta nube! –Le dijo Marco.

-No miente, porque yo lo vi como mis propios ojos como lo hacía.

-Oh, no. Lo que pasa es que se emociona mucho cuando baila.

_Vi como Pony Head estaba bailando y cabalgando con unos de los bailarines como si fuera un toro mecánico._

-Bueno, también nos amenazó con encerrarnos en la insta foto. –Le dijo de Marco de forma seria.

-Star apenada. –Sí, suele ser posesiva. ¡Pony Head, vamos al árcade de amatista! ¡Marco y Manuel se divertirán más allí!

-Ni loca, quiero seguir bailando aquí. –Mientras seguía bailando.

_De pronto su actitud había cambiado a una preocupada por que unos guardianes misteriosos aparecieron y por su puesto abrió otro portal al árcade, pero de manera apresurada._

-¡¿Ah?! Sí, tienes razón. Les gustará más el árcade. ¡Vamos! –Entra al portal rápido.

-Comienzan a agradarle.

_Star nos había empujado a los 2 al portal y ella también se había metido para llegar al árcade de amatista. Una dimensión de puros videojuegos con gente de cabeza cuadrando._

-Locos pixeles. ¡Hay tantos videojuegos! –Asombrado.

-¡Wow! Se nota que es un árcade enorme.

-Sí, sabía que les gustaría esto. Es para gente de cabeza cuadrada.

¡Miren! Lanza Lanza Revolución. ¡Es perfecto! ¡Vayan a jugar! –Dijo Star.

-Sera mejor que juegues tú, Marco. Te daré apoyos.

-Gracias, hermano.

_Marco y Pony Head se miraron con caras de odio._

Pony Head contra Apestorpe –Voz del videojuego.

-¡Hey!

_Me aguante las ganas de reírme cuando escuche ese nombre._

Primer round. ¡Ataquen!

_Marco y Pony head disfrutan tanto el videojuego como el atacarse uno al otr_o.

-¡Te venceré, mocoso!

-Ah, ¿sí? Tu madre solo rebuzna.

-Eh, bien. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

¡Mejor dile que es una pony bien apestosa, Marco!

-Te escuche, Nerd.

-Aaay, miren cómo se hacen amigos.

_Star los iba a toca en forma de unión, pero al tocarlos se moja sus manos con el sudor de Marco_.

-¡Uh! Iré a buscar unos hielos fríos para colocar sobre sus espaldas. ¿Me acompañas Manuel?

-No, yo me quedo aquí viendo como juegan. Le respondió Manuel.

_Star se había ido a buscar el hielo, mientras que Marco y Pony Head seguían jugando. Hasta que Pony Head se había vuelto asuste de algo y dejo ganar a Marco. _

-Tú ganas. –Anuncio el videojuego.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién apesta ahora?

-¡Igual que tú! –Mientras se iba Pony Head.

-Ah, ¿Creo que es mi turno? Pero si menos insultos, por favor. –Dijo una persona de cabeza redonda.

Manuel aparece dándole una patada para alejarlo. –Lo siento mucho, pero es mi turno jugar con mi hermano.

_Tome la lanza listo para jugar contra Marco._

-Estás listo para perder, chico seguridad.

-Eso ya lo meremos, cuatro ojos.

**-**Nada mal, Marco. Pero aun así te derrotare.

_Luego de un rato de estar jugando el videojuego quedamos empate porque aunque no crean, ambos somos buenos en los videojuegos._

-¿Aun no entiendo por qué siempre quedamos en empate? –pregunto Manuel a su hermano.

-Eso demuestra que somos amos somos buenos.

-Tal vez tenga razón.

**-**Hablando de eso, ¿en dónde están Star y Pony Aguda?

_De pronto unos 3 guardias misteriosos nos habían rodeado, nos amarraron a unas sillas y comenzaron a interrogar por saber en dónde se encontraba Pony Head por un largo tiempo. Y también explicaba porque su actitud cambio._

-Por última vez, ¿dónde está Pony Head? –Pregunta el guardia a los 2.

-¡Les digo que no lo sé! –Nervioso.

-Así es, no tenemos la minina idea.

-Siguen sin hablar. Qué tal si hago esto.

_El Guardia comenzó a parpadear lámpara y Marco sentía como que si lo estuvieran torturando y yo me quedo con cara de aburrido._

-¿Es en serio? Pardear la lámpara. Y tu Marco, debes ser más fuerte.

_Para nuestra suerte había llegado la salvación de ese día._

-¡Oigan ustedes! Escuche que querían montar en pony. Así que vengan por mí. –Les dijo Pony Head para llamarles la atención.

_Los guardias fueron tras Pony Head para aprovechar el momento para desatarme y ayudar a Marco, pero Star había llegado e iba lanzar un hechizo_.

-Aléjate, Manuel, voy a desatar a Marco.

-Espera Star, ya hib…

_No hizo caso y lanzo su hechizo para desatar a Marco._

-¡Golpes de serpientes esmeraldas! –Lanzando su hechizo.

_Ese hechizo trasformo las cuerdas en serpientes y Marco había escupido algunas serpientes de su boca._

-Fascínate, serpientes mágicas. –Manuel viendo las serpientes.

Star agarra a Marco. –Marco, deja de jugar.

_Star, Marco y yo comenzamos a correr para encontrar a Pony Head que se encontraba en una persecución con los guardias y también porque había destruido la mayor parte de árcade. Pero logramos a llegar a tiempo para defenderla y ponernos en pose de combate._

-Atrás gusanos –Dijo Star a los guardias.

-No temas Pony Head, cubriéramos tu espalda.

Técnicamente es la cabeza. –Corrigiéndole a Marco.

_Justo cuando íbamos a tener un combate épico una voz nos había detenido a todos_.

-Es hora de rendirse, cariño.

-¿Ese es el rey Pony Head? –Pregunto Star confundido.

_El rey Pony Head era el padre de Pony Head apareció atrás de los guardias sorprendiendo a Marco que abrió la por verlo y por lo enorme cabezota que era._

-Ese si es una enorme cabeza. –Dijo Manuel.

Hola, Papi. –Le hablo Pony Head a su padre.

Hola, princesa.

¿Qué está haciendo el aquí? –Le pregunto Star a su amiga.

-Oh, "B-fly". Me temo que llego el final para mí, pero al menos tuvimos una última noche de diversión juntas, nena.

-¿Ultima noche? ¿Antes de que? –Confundida estaba Star.

Pony Head Comienza a Llorar. –Antes de esto, iré a santo O.

-No, el reformatorio santa Olga para princesas caprichosas.

_Según Star, el reformatorio santa Olga para princesas caprichosas era un lugar de pura miseria, tristeza y aburrimiento extremo que solía ser controlada por Meteora cuando solía ser mayor, pero ahora es una bebe. Lo más raro es cuando se lo pregunte había gritado como si fueran a enviar para allá. El tiempo paso y se reformatorio fue olvidado._

-Si. Así es, yo me lo busque, iré directo a la prisión.

-Es un reformatorio, cariño, no la cárcel. Pero tengo que admitir que se parece mucho.

-Ohhh, Pony Head. Sabías que te enviarían a Santa Olga y aun así ve viniste a salvar a Marco y a Manuel.

-Ah, bueno ya sabes. Es difícil decirlo, pero ellos son tus otros mejores amigos. Listo ya lo dije.

_Luego que Pony Head había dicho esas palabras Star le dio un abrazo de amistad y también atrajo a Marco al abrazo, mientras yo me acerque a ellos._

De acuerdo princesa, es hora de irnos. –Con una cuerda en la mano.

_Los guardias comenzaron a llevarse a Pony Head hacia el portal._

-Adiós Pony te extrañare. –Star se despedía de su amiga.

-Oye, Pony Head.

_Pony Head había dado la vuelta para vernos a los 2._

-Buena suerte en la prisión para princesas.

-Y no dejes que te reformen.

-Ah, gracias apestorpe y ner… quiero decir Marco y Manuel.

_Ya después de eso, Pony Head entra al portal sin antes decir "que ninguna prisión podrá atraparme por mucho tiempo". Riéndose a terminar._

-Ah, niños. Los tienes y luego deseas que estén lejos. –Dijo Rey Pony Head entrando el portal para luego cerrara.

-¡Hey! ¡Mis amigos son amigos de verdad! –Star estaba contenta.

-Sí, yo no iría tan lejos. ¡Oye! Estamos atrapados en otra dimensión. –Sacudiendo a Manuel.

-¡Oye, te puedes calmar!

_Pero Star tenía un truco bajo la manga que uso para que volviéramos a casa._

-Eso no es cierto. –Sacando unas tijeras dimensionales.

_Star me había dicho que Pony Head le había dado sus tijeras dimensionales a ella antes de ser llevadas al reformatorio._

-¡Wow!

-¿Tienes tijeras dimensionales?

-Ahora, podemos ir a donde nos atoje a cualquier lugar del universo.

-Todo el universo, eh.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto. –Dijo Marco.

-¿Dónde?

_Resulta que aquel lugar era nuestra casa, porque al final nos encontramos los 3 en sala comiendo de un plato de nachos mientras veamos la televisión y yo me encontraba parado, mientras que Star y Marco sentados en el sofá. Así terminado este día._


	4. Capitulo 3

Star la cupido

_Todo inicio con los 3 en la escuela mientras nos encontrábamos caminando en los pasillos charlando._

-Me gusta el rojo, las capuchas. Compre una docena de ellos. –Dijo Marco.

-Es cierto lo que dice él, ya que tiene todo su armario lleno solo de eso.

_A Marco siempre le gusto usar sudaderas rojas, mientras que yo siempre uso mis suéteres sin mangas de color cian y para que no sepan, ¿qué es el color cian? Es una especie de azul claro._

-¡Oigan, es la chica mágica! –Grito una persona.

_Un grupo de personas habían pasado a lado de nosotros saludando a Star y ella también los saludaba._

-¡Nuevos amigos! ¡Hola! –Star los saludaba. –Todos son buenos aquí, lamento que mis padres no me hayan echado hace años.

-Ni siquiera conociste a los chicos más divertidos.

-Te refieres a esos 2 amigos tuyos. –Dijo Manuel.

-Sí, Manuel. Me refiero ellos.

_Los otros 2 amigos de Marco eran unos dos chavos llamados Alfonzo y Ferguson que por el paso de tiempo Marco se fue olvidado de ellos y se me gusto, aunque no lo crean. Me parecían muy mensos o hasta que volvieron aparecer más adelante. Olvide mencionar que le dieron una cachetada a Ferguson en la cara y en el estómago._

-Tienen días mejores.

-Derecho, jamás los tienen.

-Debo encontrar una chica para Ferguson. –Dijo Star.

-No.

_En ese momento había aparecido una conocida mía estaba pasando en su patineta y nos saludó. Mientras que Marco._

-Jackie Lynn Thomas. –Marco puso ojos de corazón.

-Hola, Star Butterfly. Hola, Manuel. –Saludándolos de su patineta.

-Hola, Jackie.

-Que tengas en buen día, Jackie.

_Jackie Lynn Thomas, es una vieja amiga mía desde el jardín de niños. Además de ser una chica buena onda y más que mi hermano Marco solía sentir algo por ella, pero luego solo quedaron como amigos. ¿Y porque digo que solía sentir? Pues recuerden quien es mi futura cuñada._

-Star viendo a Marco. –Ah, debo conseguirte una novia.

-¿Qué?

-Yo creo que eso es imposible.

-Pero que gracioso, Manuel.

-Oh, vamos. Soy casi tan buena haciendo de cupido que con la magia.

_Sin querer Star le había lanzado un rayo mágico a Marco en la cara._

-Estoy bien.

_Ya después en el salón de clases._

-Miren, miren, miren. –Marco y Manuel se acercan. –Es mi nombre, mi nombre. Con una estrella dentro de una mariposa, 2 corazones y una araña. –Dibujándolos.

_De pronto, la maestra Calavera había interrumpido a Star para dardos nuestros exámenes, ella solía ser un troll por culpa de Star, pero después que habían destruido la magia volvió hacer humana otra vez._

-Como verán la mayoría de los exámenes han sido extramente patéticos. –Dando los exámenes.

-¡El mío no! ¡Tengo una F de fantástico! –Mostrando su examen a Marco y Manuel.

-Es una F de fallaste.

-Y lo peor que es una F menos.

_A mí nunca me gustaron las F, ya que eso significa Fracaso en la escuela. _

-Ah. –Star viendo su examen.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tiene examen en Mewni? –Le pregunto Marco.

-Parase que no.

-Ahhhhh. ¿Qué calificaciones tienen ustedes?

-Marco muestra su examen. –Solo la mejor calificación que se puede tener A más y una carita feliz.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras hermano, observa y llora.

_Le había mostrado de forma educada a Marco cuanto había sacado en el examen dejándolo sorprendido._

-¡Una triple A más! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Y con una estrellita. Además, sabes que soy más inteligente que tú.

-Oh, yo también quiero la mejor. –Star se levanta de la silla.

-Espera no.

-Porque tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar.

_Star se había acercado a la maestra Calavera para que pudiera cambiar su calificación, pero eso se convertía pronto en un problema._

-Maestrea Calavera. –Le hablo Star.

_La maestra calavera había roto un gis y voltio a ver Star con cara de molesta._

-Hola, Calaverita. ¿Puede hacerme el pequeño favor de convertir mi F en una A?

-Te quejas de eso niña. Cuando conseguí un novio en un barco, ¡me abonado en el muelle!

-¿El muelle? –Confundiéndose.

-¡El muelle no es lo más importante!

-Así que.

-Jamás saldré de la playa.

Star tuvo una idea. – ¡Ya se! Hago un hechizo para atraerle el hombre perfecto y usted me da la calificación perfecta.

-¿Qué?

_Star había lanzado ese supuesto hechizo a la maestra Calavera para que pudiera atraer a los hombres, pero en lugar de eso convirtió en algo más que ya dije. Sorprendiendo al resto de la clase._

-Star, ¿Qué fue lo que istes? –Dijo Marco acercándose con Manuel.

-¿Y en que lo transformaste?

-Creo, que la convertí en un troll.

_Nuestros compañeros clase relacionaron de forma positiva por lo que hizo Star._

-Ah, ¡Soy horrible! –Dijo Calavera a ver en que era ahora.

-Rápido reviértelo. –Marco le dijo.

-Ah, sí. ¡Relámpago transformadores!

_Aquel hechizo que lanzo hizo que fuéramos teletransportados de regreso a casa en la habitación de Star, junto con la maestra Calavera convertida en troll todavía._

-Ah, ¿dónde estamos? –Star Confundida.

-Nos teletransportates de regreso a casa.

-Y justo en tu habitación, Star.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Me gustaría saber cómo lo hice? Pudiera ser útil cuando este cansada de usar las piernas.

_Luego un rato de estar soportando los lloriqueos de la maestra Calavera que la teníamos atado a una silla. Y aparte esta inundado la habitación de Star con sus lágrimas._

-Deje de llorar maestra calavera.

-Star, nos vamos ahogar así. –Le dijo Marco.

-Tienes que llamar a tu mama para que pueda revertir el hechizo.

-Uhh. No puedo pedir ayuda.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque, si enteran mis padres. Me enviarían al reformatorio santa Olga para princesas caprichosas.

_Después decir otras palabras sobre el reformatorio, Star comenzó a gritar fuerte de nuevo como aquella vez que le pregunte y luego se calmó._

-Ya te desaguaste.

-En serio fastidias cuando gritas así. –Manuel se quita los dedos de los oídos.

-Casi. Ahhhhhhhh. Bien ahora sí.

-Oye, Star. Solo debes con seguir la información sin contarle lo que pasa, ya sabes bailía alrededor de la verdad.

-O sea una mentira blanca, verdad.

-Si. –Le respondió Marco a su hermano.

-Soy una excelente bailarina. –Yéndose bailando.

-¿Tú crees que funcione?

-Eso espero.

_Star seguía bailando, ella abrió unas cortinas revelando un espejo en la pared que en Mewni usan como teléfonos y hacen video llamadas._

-Espejito en la pared; llama a mamá.

-Llamando a Tom. –Respondió el espejo.

_Por error llamo chico demonio llamado Tom Lucitor en lugar de su mamá, esta sería la primera vez que aparece ya que volvería después para pedir a Star que fuera un baile con él._

-Star.

-No, no.

-Espera, estas aquí, yo estoy aquí.

-¡Dije llamar a mamá! No a Tom.

-No, Star. ¡No cuelgues!

_Star colgó a Tom presionando un botón del espejo y luego el espejo llamaba a su mamá, la reina Moon Butterfly de Mewni o solía serlo antes._

-Tengo que borrarlo de mi espejo. –Refriéndose a Tom.

-Hola, Star. Que agradable sorpresa. –Dijo Moon a ver que su hija la llamo.

-Ah, mamá. Digamos, ¿que alguien convirtió alguien accidentalmente en un troll con una varita? No es que yo la haya hecho, porque sería irresponsable.

_Pero su llamada con su mama tuvo que ser interrumpida por un problema que acaba de ocurrir._

-Ahhhhh. –Marco pasaba corriendo junto a Manuel atrás.

-¡Atrapen a ese troll!

-¡Star! ¿Qué sucede allí? –Pregunto Moon a Star.

Star cierra las cortinas. –Debo irme. ¿Qué sucede?

-Salto por la ventana.

-Más decir que destruyo la ventana.

_Marco y yo saltamos desde la ventana para atrapar a la maestra Calavera y luego Star nos aplasto a los 2._

-¡Wow! Buen trabajo chicos.

_De pronto aparece Ludo otra vez con su ejército de tratar de quitar la varita de Star otra vez._

¡Wow! Buen trabajo chicos. –Ludo hablando de forma sarcásticamente.

_Ludo había vuelto con su ejército para tratar de quitarle la varita de Star._

-¡Ludo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le pregunta Star a Ludo.

-Aprovecho que estas muy distraída.

-¿Qué? Estado mucho más distraído que esto.

-No lo sé, parases muy distraída.

-Ah, no es cierto.

-Está bien. ¿Qué eso de allí?

¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –Logro distraerla haciendo que voltaria la cabeza.

-¡Ha ella!

_Los 3 gritamos y bajamos de la maestra calavera, mientras que era pisado por los monstruos de Ludo y nos preparamos para pelear con ellos. Siendo Star la primera en atacar saltando lanzando un hechizo._

-¡Daga de cristal ataque corazón! Sientan el amor.

_Dedole a varios monstruos con ese hechizo, mientras que Marco y yo estamos siendo rodeados por otros monstruos._

-Estoy por advirtieres. –Poniéndose una cinta. –Que soy cinta verde a rayas.

-Y yo cinta roja. –Tronado sus puños.

_Hace un tiempo logre acceder a cinta roja en karate, pero decidí no acceder a cinta café hasta que Marco hacienda a cinta roja también, así para estar igualados._

-Hay que miedo. –Dijo el monstruo oso.

_Marco había agarrado un rastillo y con ella dio buenos golpes a los monstruos, pero luego es atacado por el monstruo gallina._

Manuel le da una patada a la gallina. –Eso te pasa por lastimar a mi hermano.

-Gracias. –levantándose.

_Un monstruo más fuerte apareció atrás de nosotros para atacarnos y Star seguía peleando con más monstruos. Y después no salvo del mismo que nos estaba aplastado con sus brazos a las dos._

-¡Golpe de arcoíris!

_El golpe de arcoíris de Star hizo que ese monstruo chocara con la maestra calavera haciendo que se enamoren y Star se diera cuenta de eso para usar sus habilidades de cupido._

-Disparando hechizos. – ¡Golpe narval! ¡Golpe narval! –Dándose cuenta de los enamorados. –Golpe narval. –Viéndolos y atacando a un monstruo al mismo tiempo.

_Siendo honesto a mí mismo, no entendía para la nada lo que el monstruo le decía a la maestra calavera, luego Star se acercó a nosotros para encargados de algo._

-¡Oye, Marco! ¿Tú y Manuel se pueden encargar de esto por un momento? ¿Verdad?

-Ah, sí. No hay problema.

-Todo lo que sea por los amigos. –Dijo Manuel mientras golpeaba un monstruo.

-¡Genial! Gracias.

-¿Espera?

-Ah, Marco.

_Todos los monstruos se fueron contra nosotros y Star fue hablar con la maestra calavera._

-Maestra Calavera.

-¿Qué? –Mientras se encontraba subiendo la cerca.

-¿Ha visto a ese monstruo?

_Cuando le estaba contando sobre el monstruo a Calavera, ese mismo monstruo había cargado a Marco y me lo lanzo hacia mí._

-Dice que usted es muy linda.

-¡En serio! –Bajando de cerca. –Uh, ¿qué hago ahora?

-Espere justo aquí. –Le dijo Star.

_Y luego de un rato que Star seguía jugando hacer cupido y de ser perseguido por los monstruos. Star uso un hechizo final que afecto a todos de una explosiva, pero no peligrosa._

-¡Golpe turbo nuclear de mariposas! –Lazando el hechizo.

-¿Acaso dijo: turbo nuclear? –Hablándole a Marco.

-Creo que sí.

_Esa explosión afecto a todos que estaban en el patio, excepto a Star que estaba bien y sorprendida por lo que hizo._

-Necesito comprar unos nuevos lentes. –Viendo como se hace cenizas sus lentes.

_Y Ludo se recuperó y le estaba gritando a uno de sus monstruos que estaba en el suelo._

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!

-Te dije que no estaba distraída. Espera, ¿acaso que mate a ese tipo?

-¡No! Está bien. Debe tener una hemorragia interna, ¡pero se comportando como un bebe!

_Ya después Ludo abre un portal y le pide a todo su ejército que se levanten para entrar al portal para regresar a su dimensión. Sin olvidar de sobre un pequeño detalle sobre la maestra calavera._

-Eres tan musculoso.

-Eso es extraño. –Dijo Manuel.

-Opino lo mismo.

-Uhhh. –Dijo Star a ver a Calavera con el monstruo.

-Qué bello eres.

-Ahora, que le encontré un novio nuevo. –Ella se acerca de un salto. –Quiero esa A.

-Querida, por favor. Te daría una A más, si todavía fuera maestra. Me Iré a vivir con el capitán musculoso que te parase.

_Ellos caminaron directo hacia el portal._

-¿Pero qué hay de mi A?

-Obtenlo estudiando. –Se lo dijo a Star.

_Entraron una vez que entraron al portal, Star puso una cara de decepción por no conseguir su A y Marco se burló. _

-Wa. Wa.

-Lo siento, Star. Pero así es la vida en la tierra.

_Al día siguiente en la escuela, Star les estaba contando a nuestros compañeros sobre la aventura de ayer y porque ya no se encontraba la maestra Calavera._

-Así que entonces para resumir, Calavera se fue con ese monstruo musculoso a otra dimensión y ahora despareció para siempre.

_Pero conociendo a mis compañeros hasta incluso a Jackie, se pusieron felices y fueron a felicitar a Star, dejando a Marco y yo atrás. _

-¡Wow! Star, eso sí que fue radical.

-Gracias.

_Star agarro a Marco para acercarlo a Jackie y también para tener algo de crédito y también me acerque para darle apoyos a mi hermano. _

-Pero en realidad –Atrayendo a Marco. –Es Marco, que merece todo el crédito.

-Star tiene razón, Marco se lo merece. –Manuel acercándose.

-En serio, eres increíble. –Hablándole a Marco.

_Aunque no me lo crea, vi como Marco se sonrojo un poco por las palabras que le dijo Jackie, aparte que nuestros compañeros le decían "Viva Marco". Pero eso ya no iba durar por mucho tiempo. Por qué un portal se abrió y de ella sale la maestra calavera y todos jadean por su regreso._

-¿Maestra?

-¿Volvió?

-El me dejo, ¿Creo? ¿No se? ¡No pude entender ninguna palabra que decía! –Dijo Calavera.

-Bienvenida de vuelta calaverita.

_La maestra Calavera voltio y puso un examen sorpresa a todos, la peor según ella. Haciendo te todos se molesten y Jackie se aleje de Marco. Todos volvimos a nuestros asientos, empujaron el asiento de Marco y él simplemente se sentó._

-Lo siento, Marco. No quería avergonzarte enfrente de Jackie.

-Al menos lo intentaste hermano. –Para luego comenzar a reír un poco.

-¡Están bromeando, nunca había hablado tanto con ella!

-Ah, eso significa que soy mejor cupido que con la magia.

_Sin querer, otra vez, le disparo un rayo mágico a la cara a Marco saliéndole alas de mariposa. Y Jackie creo que también lo había visto, por que vi que tenía la expresión de sus ojos abiertos. Ya después en la salida en la escuela, yo me encontraba saliendo solo hasta que fui llamado por Jackie._

-¡Oye, Manuel! –Jackie llega desde su patineta.

-Ah, Hola Jackie. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar amiga mía?

-Nada, solo quería preguntarte si quisieras ir al parque conmigo a patinar como la ultima vez.

_Fije la mirada para un lado y ve a Marco que estaba acompañado de Star a su lado con una cara de, como decirlo, celoso._

-Me gustaría Jackie, pero ahorita no tengo tiempo y aparte la última vez por poco te rompes el brazo por mi culpa.

-Okey, si tú lo dices. Ha me llamabas si quieres patinar un rato. –Jackie se va patinando.

-Lo hare.

_Mientras veía como se iba Jackie me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Marco enfrente de mí y celoso aunque no lo quiera admitir._

-¿Celoso, verdad? –Le pregunto Manuel.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. –Respondió Marco estando celoso.

-Star, te puedes ir para la casa. Esto es un asunto de hermanos gemelos. –Le dijo Manuel a Star.

-Está bien, que tenga una buena charla de hermanos. –Star se iba dejándolos.

_Una vez que Star se fuera, comenzamos hablar de una forma normal como hermanos gemelos._

-Escucha. Jackie y yo, solo somos amigos nada más. Además, muy bien sabes que yo sé que estás enamorado de ella desde el jardín de niños.

-Ah, eso ya lo sé Manuel. –Suspirando.

-Te diré una cosa Marco, sino dejas de ser tan nervioso y tengas más autoconfianza de ti mismo. Jamás podrás ganarte el corazón de ella y nunca jamás lo harás.

_Marco puso los brazos cruzados y bajo la cabeza sabiendo que tenía razón._

-Ah, bueno. Te estaré esperando en la casa para el almuerzo y si quieres podemos ver una serie en la televisión.

_Ya me iba caminando dejando a Marco atrás, mientras sacaba una libreta que tenía el dibujo de un instrumento musical que planeaba pintar y tocar más tarde. Terminado así este día._


	5. Capitulo 4

Espíritu Escolar Caótico

_Todo era un día normal en el campo de futbol americano de la escuela, yo me encontraba sentado al lado de Marco y Star, que se encontraba emocionada._

-¡Que increíble, no puedo esperar, no puedo! Mi primer show de porristas. –Golpeando una pelota. –Estoy tan emocionada.

-¿Cuándo no lo estás?

-Lo está al 100% de las veces.

-Shhhhhhh. –Callando a los dos.

_Luego apareció el director Skeeves presentando a la reina de las porristas la tonta y creída de Brittney Wong, elegida por la gran donación que hizo su padre a la escuela y no por sus atributos, siendo llevados por los demás porristas tomando el micrófono para hablar. _

-¡Griten fuerte si aman a las zarigüeyas!

_Todo el público había gritado de la emoción y Star también._

-¡Amo a las zarigüeyas! Llevaban a sus bebes en la espalda.

-Sabes que habla de nuestro equipo de futbol, verdad. Jugaremos contra los guerreros. – Marco estaba sintiendo escalofríos.

-¿Guerreros?

-Es el equipo rival de la escuela colina de plata. –Dijo Manuel.

-Todos los años su equipo nos vence sin piedad.

_Y si, por mucho tiempo el equipo rival siempre a ganando, pero todo cambio ese día con la ayuda de la señora positiva._

-Sera una batalla campal. –Dijo la maestra Calavera mientras se encontraba arriba de ellos comiendo pollo.

_Aun ese tiempo la maestra Calavera seguía convertida en troll, pero ya se acostumbró._

-Es terrible, debós hacer algo. –Hablo Star.

-Entonces únete al comité deportivo, esos chicos son demasiados persistentes cuando se trata de apoyar el equipo.

_Un chico había aparecido gritando zarigüeyas dando entender que Marco tiene razón en la parte de ser persistentes._

-Muy persistentes.

-Demasiado quizás. –Se ríe.

-Es una gran idea. Vamos a buscar unas cosas. –Star agarra el brazo de Marco.

-Aun que suena divertido puedes ir sin mí. Pero, Manuel con gusto te acompañara, verdad hermano.

-¿Qué? Oye, es turno de…

-De acuerdo. –Star agarra el brazo de Manuel para comenzar a correr.

-¡Juro que me las pagaras, Marco!

_Debido lo que hizo Marco a mí, le jure que me la pagaría, porque en ese día. ¡Era su turno de cuidar a Star y yo no!_

-¿Star puedes soltarme por favor?

_Star se detuvo y me soltó el brazo cuando se paró a ver la vitrina de trofeos y ver las fotos de los jugadores de futbol que creía que habían caído o sea muertos._

-Tantas jóvenes valientes, tantas perdidas trágicas. –Star dibujaba una carita triste en el vidrio.

-Juro que Marco me las pagara por esto. –Estando un poco molesto.

_Para mi suerte, Marco había aparecido en el mismo lugar que nosotros y Star lo asusto haciendo que cayera al suelo y yo me ríe un de eso._

**-**Oh, Marco.

-Ahhhhhhhhh. –Marco se caía del suelo.

-¿Estas bien? –Manuel se reía por ha visto a Marco caer.

-¿Cómo podemos evitar otra perdida trágica a nuestro equipo? –Star la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Bueno, supiera algo de futbol usaría el elemento sorpresa.

-Claro, claro, claro.

-Listo, traes el disfraz de gato.

-Si.

-Hasta podemos hacer pases bombas.

_Lo que no sabía Marco es que Star se lo tomaría literalmente en serio y yo no dije nada porque me había dado el presentimiento que algo iba pasar y además necesitaba darle una lección a Marco._

-Bombas, voy a contárselo al comité deportivo, vamos Manuel. –Yéndose.

-Ahorita te ha canso. –Murmurando. –Y algo me dice que algo malo va pasar y será culpa de Marco.

_Una vez que Star estaba lejos, vi como mi hermano se había puesto como si fuera como un guardia._

-Todo despejado, ¡muévanse, muévanse, muévanse! –Hablo Marco.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto Manuel.

-Estoy protegiendo a la nueva mascota del equipo de futbol de los guerreros.

-¿Nuevo? –Confundido.

-Es por que la otra descansa en paz, mi hermano.

-Ósea que está bien muerta, verdad.

_Y justo pasaban Alfonso empujando a Ferguson disfrazado de zarigüeya._

-Oh, este no es el respecto que merece un chico de disfrazado de zarigüeya. –Dijo Ferguson.

-Me asegurare que esté protegido a toda costa.

-Después no te gusta que te digan chico seguridad. –Yéndose.

_Fui donde se encontraba el comité deportivo y vi que Star se encontraba hablando con Brinttey._

-Sé que en el planeta Mewni o como sea que se llame, está bien cómo eres, ¡Pero ninguna extranjera mágica cuestionaría mi liderazgo! Quedas expulsada del convite deportivo.

-Bien. Tendré que ocuparme sola.

_Sin con eso no bastara, Brinttey uso un megáfono contra ella._

-Okey, gracias por retirarte. –Haciendo que Star se fuera. – ¡No vuelvas jamás!

_Star salió por la puerta para luego verme y preguntarme una cosa que sería parte de su plan._

-Una pregunta, Manuel, ¿sabes dónde hay gatos aquí cerca?

-Pues, hay unos gatos que encuentran en un contenedor de basura afuera de la escuela, pero yo no creo que esos gatos estén en buen estado. –Respondió Manuel

-Perfecto, vamos por ellos.

-Okey.

_Afuera de la escuela, en el contenedor de basura. Star se trepo y encontró a los gatos que sería parte de su ataque felino que literalmente lo era._

-Están listos para ser parte de mi ataque felino.

_Pero los gatos no quisieron y ella tuvo que usar su manera._

-Ahhh, bueno. Entonces lo vamos hacer a mi manera.

_Star entro directo al contendedor cerrándolo y comenzando a disparar hechizos a los gatitos._

-Creo que te veré mas tarde. –Se iba de allí tranquilamente.

_Pretendía irme a la casa para luego regresar en la noche del juego, pero justo vi a Marco que estaba tratándole de meter silbato a Ferguson y como típico de él, no se había cansado hasta verterle el silbato._

-A ver chicos, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –Manuel los separaba.

-Marco trata de meterme un silbato en la boca.

-Es un silbato de seguridad para que pueda avisar si lo capturan los guerreros. –Respondió Marco.

-Si tanto quieres proteger a Fergunson, porque simplemente no te lo llevas a la casa.

_Estaba siendo sarcástico en esa parte con Marco de la parte de la casa, pero se lo tomo como una buena idea._

-¡Es una exente idea! Vámonos a la casa, chicos.

-Hermano, estaba siendo sarcástico. –Dándose cuenta que ya nos están. –Debe ser un chiste, verdad.

_Más tarde en nuestra casa, entre al nuestro cuarto con un refresco de vidrio viendo como protegían a Fergunson._

-¿Por qué no puedo irme a mi casa? Es miércoles de tacos, es el día que comemos las sobras de los martes de tacos.

-Porque tú casa será el primer lugar que registrarían los guerreros cuando quieran secuestrarte.

-Siento que eres el único que quiere secuestrarme.

-Mejor cuidada tus palabras si quieres ver tus padres. –Marco siendo serio.

-Sera mejor que le bajes a tu nivel de protección, hermano. Ya que estas volviendo un poco loco. –Tomando algo de su refresco.

-Tú no te metas, Manuel.

_Justo en ese momento escuchamos la voz de Star hablándolos, Marco abrió la ventana revelando a Star colgado en un cable eléctrico agarrando a una ardilla de la cola._

Hola, Marco. Hola, Manuel. –Star los saludaba.

-¿Star? ¿Qué estás haciendo colgando en ese cable? –Pregunto Manuel.

-Nada, solo estoy agarrando esta ardilla. Por cierto, ¿tienen un líquido altamente inflamable?

-No lo sé, revisa el garaje. –Le dijo Marco.

-Genial, gracias.

_Marco volvió a cerrar la ventana para ver sus bobos amigos hablando._

-Sí, tendría éxito con las chicas si tuviera una cola fresca y real.

-Oh, sí.

-Hola, chicas tomamos un refresco.

_Fergunson uso la cola del disfraz como una cuerda dándole a una lata de refresco que salió volando hacia una laptop echándolo a perder. Y que creen esa laptop me partencia, pero no me enojo por eso._

-Ferguson, mejor sale de corriendo. –Le dijo Marco un poco asustado.

-¿Por qué?

Manuel se quitaba sus lentes. –Por qué esa laptop. ¡Era mío! –Lanzándose enojado contra Fergunson.

¡Auxilio! ¡Quítamelo encima! –Recibía golpes por parte de Manuel, pero luego es agarrado por Marco separándolo.

-¡Regresa aquí albóndiga, juro que te voy hacer picadillo! –Tratando se soltarse.

-Sera mejor que le bajes a tu nivel de ira, hermano.

-¡No!

-Piensa en tu canción favorita y cálmate.

_Como dije, no molesto por eso. Ya en la noche en el gran juego, los guerreros se veían fuertes y rudos como siempre y las zarigüeyas siendo intimidados y débiles._

-Solo espero que las zarigüeyas puedan ganar este año.

-Ya es casi hora del juego y gracias a mí, ningún guerrero se te acercado. –Marco hablándole a Fergunson.

_En ese momento aparece Star vestida con una armadura llevando una maza con púas, con los ojos rojos de una guerra real y sus corazones en los cachetes habían cambiado a unas calaveras._

-¡Quien está listo para una batalla campal! –Star golpeaba al suelo con la maza. –Hahahahahhahah.

-¿Qué hay con esa mirada en tus ojos? –Le pregunto Marco a Star.

-Qué quieres decir.

-Manuel, puedes cuidar a Fergunson. Tengo que hablar con la princesa cucú loco. –Llevándose a Star.

_De pronto aparecieron 2 guerreros y se llevan a Fergunson._

-¡Veo 2 extraños! ¡Veo 2 extraños!-

-¿No vas ayudarlo? –Pregunto Alfonso Manuel.

-Ah, no. Y además se lo merece por descomponer mi laptop. –Yéndose.

_Me acerque a donde se encontraba Marco hablando con Star._

-Muy bien, Star. ¿Qué estas tramando?

-Hola, chicos.

-Exactamente lo que has dicho. –Star puso su maza en el hombro. –Llenar de trampas el campo de juego.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

_En efecto, el campo de juego estaba lleno de trampas como minas, bombas, activadoras laser, etc._

-¡Star! Los guerreros no iban hacer daño al equipo, solo no iban vencer en el futbol que no es más que un juego.

-En serio tienes que investigar más sobre la tierra, sabes. –Se pone a murmurar. –Y parte que es culpa de Marco. –Riéndose un poco.

-Ohhhhhhhh.

_El silbato había sonado comenzando el juego, un guerrero pateo el balón activando una explosión grande afectándole y haciendo que todos entren en pánico._

Esto es malo. –Dijo Manuel.

_Un guerrero es absorbido por un portal en el suelo y una porrista sale volando por pisar una mina explosiva mágica._

-¡Oh, no! Todo saliendo según el plan. –Dijo Star.

_El árbitro piso sin querer piso una cuerda que hizo que se abriera una parte del campo de futbol y de haya salieron mariposas, ardillas, un pájaro que fueron convertidos por la magia de Star, también salieron gatos grandes cubiertos de fuego._

-Además de muy caótico.

-Adivinare: el ataque felino. –Marco hablándole a Star.

-Eso explica por qué quería el líquido inflamable.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Cuenta con mi ayuda, Marco.

_Marco y yo salimos corriendo a combatir a los animales mágicos, Marco esquivo una mina y piso la cola a una ardilla haciéndole caer al suelo para luego poderle al frente y atacarlo._

-Lo admito eres increíble. –Dijo un jugador Guerrero a Marco.

Ah, gracias hermano.

_El pájaro se llevó a unos de los guerreros y una ardilla estaba a punto de atacar a Marco, pero le di una patada mandorla lejos de él._

Mejor cuidada tu espalda…

_La ardilla volvió y esta vez se amento contra mí._

-¡Manuel!

_Antes de ser mordido por la ardilla, Star había un hechizo llamado "Huracán repara corazones" haciendo que la ardilla mágica volviera hacer ardillas normales._

-Manuel, ¿estás bien? –Acercándose Marco.

-Sí, estoy bien. –Manuel se levantaba.

_Vimos como el resto de las porristas corrían por su vida, pero Brinttey los empujaba, pero para su buena suerte, fue tragado por un gusano gigante que por una parte se lo merecía por su actitud. Star uso el mismo hechizo para convertir el gusano en miles gusanitos sacándola llena de baba. _

-¡Te lo mereces por egoísta! –Para luego reírse.

_Ya después de tanta pelea y de que Star transformada a todos los animales mágicos a su forma normal para luego apareciera Fergunson hablándole a Marco corriendo sobre las minas._

Ferguson corría sobre las minas. – ¡Oye, Marco! tenía razón, los guerreros quieran secuestrarme.

-¡Fergunson! Aléjate de allí. –Grito Marco.

-¿Qué? No puedo escucharte con tantas explosiones.

_Piso una mina y le exploto en toda en la cara dejándolo en el suelo._

-¡Fergunson!

-Eso le por ser un gordo tonto y menso, además de idiota. –Riéndose un poco.

_No acercamos si está bien y Marco se puso dramático por ver a su amigo creyendo que estaba muerto en el suelo, pero en que realidad está bien y vivo._

-¡Oh, no amigo! Lo siento. ¡Te falle!

-Que en paz descanse esta otra zarigüeya. –Poniendo una sonrisa.

-Amigo, solo fue una gran broma. –Dijo Fergunson abriendo los ojos.

-¿Ahhh?

-Chiste de zarigüeya.

-¡Estas vivo! –Sorprendido a Marco.

-¡Rayos! –Manuel se decepciona.

¡Por eso solo que tienes 2 amigos! ¡Rata! –Marco comenzó a sacudir a Fergunson.

_Ya al final, la cancha quedo en escombros y cenizas por las explosiones, además de los animales mágicos que había dejado Star._

-Creo que volví equivocarme.

-Dirás que nos equivocamos. –Marco se acercaba. –Realmente debía verte cuidado como debí hacer.

Manuel se acercaba igual. –Vaya que ya aprendiste tu lección y por cierto.

¿Por cierto que? –Pregunto confundido Marco.

-Esto. –Dijo Manuel quitándose sus lentes.

_Le levante el fleco de su cabello y le di un golpe en la cabeza al estilo de un programa de comedia mexicana de los años 70._

-¡Auch! Oye, eso sí dolió.

-Te lo mereces y para la próxima vez, te daré una patada en la cabeza en lugar de un golpe.

_El equipo de los guerreros asustados por lo que habían experimentado esta noche saliendo huyendo a su camión escolar yéndose bien rápido._

-¿Oye? Ellos acaban de abandonar. ¡Ganamos! –Dijo un jugador.

_Todo el público comenzó a celebrar la victoria y luego los jugadores nos levantaron como fuimos por parte de la victoria supongo._

-Ah, ¿porque tengo la sensación que algo se olvida?

-¿Qué quieres decir que algo se te olvido? –Pregunto Manuel.

_La cosa que había olvido era pájaro gigante mágico que se había llevado a Marco en sus patas._

-Era eso. –Dijo Star.

_Un minutos después que Star haya trasformado en un pájaro normal al pájaro mágico gigante así salvando a Marco. Volvimos a la casa a descansar._

-Creo que necesito después de estar protegiendo a Fergunson. –Dijo Marco.

-Star bosteza. –Yo igual necesito un descanso.

-Ahorita los a canso, chicos. Tengo una cosa por hacer en la sala antes de dormir. –Viendo como subían las escaleras.

_Fui donde se encontraba el sofá para meter mi mano y sacar un DVD para luego ir al reproductor poniéndolo y encender la televisión para comenzar a ver una de mis series favoritas cuando era un niño sentado en el sofá._

_-_Nada mejor que ver que un show de marionetas en la noche antes de dormir.

_Con esto se termina este día._

* * *

**Como dije, esta vez me encargaría que este reinicio de esta historia tuviera sus cambios y una de ellas, es de la forma de actuar de Manuel.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado estos 2 nuevos capítulos.**


	6. Capitulo 5

El brazo monstruoso de Marco Díaz

_Era en un día común y corriente en nuestra casa, Marco se encontraba practicando para el torneo para de Tang Soo Do que se llevara a cabo en nuestro dogo en donde aprendemos karate en el centro comercial. Yo me encontraba ayudarlo a practicar._

-Ahora, respira hondo y concéntrate en la tabla para que lo puedas romper. –Le dice Manuel a su hermano.

Marco respira hondo. – ¡HI-Ya! –Logrando romper la tabla.

-Buen trabajo.

-Gracias, Manuel.

_Justo en ese momento aprecio Star en nuestro cuarto sorprendida por la forma que Marco rompió la tabla._

-¡Wow! También odias la madera. ¡Si rompe esa tabla, la manera es de lo peor!

-No, estoy practicando para el próximo torneo tang soo do. –Le explico Marco.

-Ese torneo se llevará a cabo en el dogo donde practicamos karate los dos.

-Oh.

-Te diré una cosa Star, las artes marciales cultivan el honor y la disciplina. Y sabes que, ¡le pateare el trasero a Jeremy Birmbaum! –Dijo Marco con mucha motivación.

-¿Jeremy Birmbaum? No ese oso parlante que solía revolver la basura de mis padres.

_Jeremy Birmbaum; era niño mal criado y rico que hace creer el mejor que todos y es rival de Marco que se burla de el por ser débil. El jamás se mete conmigo por aquella vez que le di una lección que en verdad disfrute mucho, pero mucho._

-No, Star. Jeremy Birmbaum es un chico de nuestra clase de karate que simplemente es un niño malcriado y rico. –Explico Manuel.

-Y solo es bueno porque sus padres ricos le compran un lindo uniforme y lecciones particulares.

-¿Aun recuerdas cuando le di su merecido aquel día?

-Cómo olvidarlo, cuando te quitaste los lentes y ver su cara de asustado fue lo mejor que he visto en vida.

-Sí, después de eso. Jamás se volvió a meter conmigo, excepción de ti.

-Bueno, pero el sábado, Jeremy va recibir un poco de esto. –Marco dijo mientras podía 3 tablas.

_Lo que hizo Marco en aquel momento le costaría con el precioso de su brazo._

-¡Momento! No lo hagas te romperás el… –Se lo advierte Manuel tarde.

-¡Hiiii-Yaaaa! –Se rompe el brazo. – ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

-Brazo.

_Más tarde, luego que le habían enyesado el brazo a Marco. Nos encontramos en la habitación de Star ya que mi hermano se encontraba acostado en la cama de Star. _

-Ah, que pesadilla. Si no lucho contra Jeremy dirá que soy un cobarde y no me dejara en paz.

-Eso jamás hubiera pasado si no te lo hubieras pensado 2 veces antes de romper 3 tablas. –Se lo dice Manuel con los brazos cruzados.

-Al menos no me puedes remplazar en el torneo por ser mi hermano gemelo.

-No, tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta hermano.

_Star se encontraba haciéndose hechizos en su cabello poniéndose coletas._

-Dos coletas, una coleta, dos coletas, una coletas, dos coletas.

-¡Un momento! Tú tienes una varita, ¿puedes arreglar mi mano? –Dijo Marco.

-¡Oye! No es una mala idea. Pero crees que funcione.

**-**Saben. –Star volteando a verlos. –Ese tipo hechizos no está en mi zona de confort, ah, pero si quieres estoy segura que te puedo dar unas coletas fabulosas. –Poniéndose 2 coletas.

-Di modo Marco, al menos lo intentamos.

-No me digas.

_Como Star había visto a Marco con esa actitud negativa, se lo ocurrió la idea que encontraba debajo de su cama y que nunca nos había mostrado antes._

-Ah, Tal vez. –Yendo debajo de su cama. –Podía buscar un hechizo reparador de huesos en el manual de instrucciones en la varita. –Mientras saca un enorme libro.

-¿Qué? Todo este tiempo tuviste un manual de instrucciones.

-Y ni siquiera nos los dijiste.

-Si. –Les Star dijo a los dos. –Todos los dueños anteriores de la varita escribieron sus hechizos aquí.

_-Aquel libro de hechizos solía perteneceré a las diferentes reinas que una vez tuvo Mewni hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando le tocó el turno del libro a Star. Las cosas no salieron muy bien, ya que el libro había sido robado por Ludo, fue destruido por Toffe y luego fue restaurada por Eclipsa, y como se eso. Lo explicare en otro momento. Cuando Star abrió ese libro hechizos se nota lo antigua que era por el polvo que tenía. _

-Esto se encuentran totalmente desordenado, a este ritmo me tomara toda la vida encontrar… Oh, aquí esta. –Encontrado la página.

-¡En serio!

-Eso fue rápido.

-Esta escritita en una lengua antigua. "Liberun monstruos infectico". –Lanzando el hechizo.

_Al principio creíamos que ese hechizo iba a funcionar, pero eso solo dio un resultado algo monstruoso al brazo de Marco._

¡Hay por dios! Un brazo de pulpo. –Dijo Manuel.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! –Gritaba Marco.

-¡Descuiden deber un hechizo aquí que lo revierta! – Star pasaba las hojas rápido de su libro.

_Por un instante logre ver Glossaryck mientras Star pasaba las hojas del libro con rapidez._

-Mejor que sea rápido.

_El brazo pulpo de Marco se movía solo y por accidente lanzo el libro de Star votándolo hacia afuera atreves desde la ventana. _

-Ah, por favor.

_Al día siguiente en la mañana, me encontraba dormido en mi cama hasta que había sentido algo visco y cuando abrí los ojos vi que era el brazo de pulpo de Marco._

-Marco, tu estúpido brazo de pulpo esta en mi cara llenándome de baba.

-Perdón, Manuel. Pero a mí también me lleno de baba la cara.

_En el baño yo me encontraba cepillándome los dientes y Marco se daba una ducha, pero luego escuche los gritos de él quemándose con el agua caliente._

-¡Ponlo en frio y rápido! –Se ríe un poco.

_En la mesa nos encontramos desayudando, pero el brazo de Marco lanzo todo los desayunos lejos. Y luego había parecido Star que se encontraba cansado._

**-**Ni quiera había terminado mi pan tostado.

Star bosteza. –Buenos días, Marco, brazo monstruoso y Manuel. No dormí toda la noche y no encontré como revertir el hechizo.

_El brazo de pulpo de Marco agarro su jugo de naranja y la me tiro el jugo en mí._

-Pues más vale que encuentres la manera, Star_. _–Dijo Manuel, mientras se sacudiría la cabeza.

_En la escuela, estábamos en la cafetería caminando esta que vimos a un muchacho grande molestando a otro. Pero el brazo de pulpo de Marco le dio unas buenas chateadas haciendo que huyera llorando y sorprendiendo a la gente llamándolo héroe._

-Te debo una. –Dijo el muchacho para ser empujado por Fergunson.

-¡Eres un héroe!

-Esto debe ser una broma. –Dijo Manuel.

-¿Puedo ver ese brazo? –Pregunto Jackie.

_Hasta incluso Jackie se quedó impresionada._

-Ah, claro.

_Marco les mostro su brazo de pulpo a Jackie y otras chicas, entre ellas se encontraban Janna Ordonia o mejor conocida como Janna Banana, que es un apodo que le dio Star._

-Choca esos 5. –Choca los cinco con el brazo monstruoso.

-Es en serio Jackie. –Le dijo Manuel cerca de ella.

-¿Qué? Es cool.

_Ya en la casa de noche, nos encontramos nuevo en el cuarto de Star._

-¡Aja! Lo encontré. Un hechizo para revertir tentáculos, eso creo.

-Pues más vale ya que no quiero seguir viendo ese maldito brazo de pulpo.

Marco se encontraba acostado en la cama de Star. –Ah, ¿tal vez deberías practicar con otra cosa antes?

-Ya lo había pensado. Manuel, trame la planta.

-Aquí tienes. –Manuel le pone la planta en la mesa.

-Retorño brazus normalitu.

_El hechizo de Star había dado un resultado negativo a desintegrarlo por completo a la planta, además de a ver asustando a Marco._

-Ah, ahora iré a dormir. –Marco se va del cuarto.

-No te preocupes ya lo tengo. –Le dice Star.

-Traerle más plantas.

_A la mañana siguiente, yo me había quedo dormido sobre la mesa y Star se había quedo desvelado toda la noche tratando de hacer bien el hechizo con varias plantas de pruebas._

-Retorño brazus normalino. –Dando un resultado positivo a convertir la planta en un brazo. – ¡Oh! ¡Manuel de despierta!

-Que… ¿qué ocurre? –Manuel se despierta.

\- Lo logre, Manuel. Ahora vamos por Marco. –Star se llevaba el brazo de la maceta.

_Fuimos al cuarto rápido y encontramos a Marco asiendo flexiones con el brazo de pulpo._

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!-

-Buenas noticias, Marco. Ahora podrás tener nuevo un brazo normal común y corriente.

-Saben, este brazo monstruoso me ayudara a vencer a Jeremy. ¡Hi- Ya! –Marco rompe varias tablas.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

-¿Espera? ¿Vas a competir con eso? Parece un poco injusto. –Dijo Star.

_Lo que me había asombrado ese momento era que la actitud de Marco había cambiado de estar tranquilo a uno enojado, asustando un poco a Star._

-Ah, ¡es curioso como nunca usas tu magia para tu beneficio! ¡Pero cuando me da algo de ventaja a mí, me lo quieres quitar! –Se lo dice de Marco de forma seria.

-Creo que ese brazo es una mala influencia para ti.

-¡Y yo que creo debes irte!

-¿Qué?

_Marco había usado el brazo de pulpo para sacar a Star de la habitación y luego le cerró la puerta._

-Claro, ella no sabe.

-Ahora si tapestes de la raya, hermano.

-Así, me olvide de ti. –Marco usa su brazo para agarrar a Manuel.

-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-No sabes cuánto quise hacer esto hermano nerd por todas las veces que me has molestado.

-Star, tiene razón de ese brazo. Te está corrompiendo, y además sabes muy bien que odio los apodos.

-Entonces que te parece esto.

_Marco me había lanzado fuera de la habitación desde la ventana, por fortuna cae en los cactus que me amortiguaron mi caída._

-Ahora sé cómo se sentía Marco con los cactus en aquel día.

_Más tarde en el torneo de en dogo del centro comercial, me encontraba sentado en las gradas a lado de los 2 tontos y bobos amigos de Marco hasta que llego Star muy cansada._

-¿Te encuentras bien, Star? –Pregunto Alfonso.

-Luces terrible. –Dijo Fergunson.

-Oye, más respeto hacia ella Fersungon. Estuvo despierta 2 noches seguidas tratando de reparar el brazo de pulpo de Marco.

-Pero luego se enojó y ahora vine para ver su karate.

_El sensei comenzó a presentar primero a Jeremy Birmbaurm sorprendiendo a Star y los amigos de Marco por descubrir que él era un niño._

-¡Ese es Jeremy!

-Si. Ese es Jeremy Birmbaum. –Respondió Manuel.

-Ese chico no tiene más de 8 años. –Dijo Fergunson.

-Tal vez Jeremy será un niño pequeño, pero en verdad es un dolor de cabeza.

_Los padres de Jeremy se encontraban apoyándolo, pero él los callo por lo mal educado que era con los adultos._

-¡Cállate mamá! –Recibe una botella en la cara.

-¡Respeta a tus mayores, Jeremy! –Manuel se ríe.

_Luego de eso, el sensei presento a Marco con su brazo de pulpo asustando a la gente y a Jeremy._

-¡Esperen! Tiene un brazo de monstruo. No es justo.

-Sí, es bueno verdad. –Dijo el sensei.

_Marco comenzó a usar el brazo de pulpo para darle unos buenos golpes a Jeremy y se veía que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando hasta dejarlo en el suelo._

-Punto para Díaz.

-Donde quedaron tus lecciones particulares, Jeremy.

_De pronto el brazo de pulpo de Marco le comenzó salir una boca y cobro vida de repente agarrando a Jeremy._

-¿Pero qué rayos?

Ha, ha, ha. Lo vencimos, ahora acaba con él.

-¿Qué?

-Es lo que siempre has querido, ¡Acaba con él, come sus entrañas!

-¡No lo hagas, Marco! Además sus entrañas deben saber asqueroso.

_Me dio asco cuando menciono las entrañas, aparte Jeremy estaba rogando para no se los comiera y era que me gusto._

-¡Oye! Escucha, quería ganar el torneo para no su burla de mí. –Diciéndole al brazo monstruoso.

_Pero su brazo no se lo tomo muy bien._

-Si eres débil, entonces yo lo hare. –El brazo estaba apunto de comer a Jeremy

-Star, tenía razón sobre ti. –Poniéndose enfrente de él. –Eres una mala influencia.

-Y tú eres patético. –El brazo se estira.

_El brazo arrojo a Jeremy hacia un lado dándole otro punto a Marco por parte del sensei y luego tarto de morder a Marco._

-Star, ¿puedes revertir el hechizo?

_Resulta que ella se había quedo dormido y los amigos de Marco trataron de despertarlo pero no racionaba hasta que uno de ellos tuvo idea, mientras que el brazo seguía golpeando a Marco._

-Toma, prueba esto. Alfonso le dio una bebida a Fergunson.

-Ah, gracias. –Comienza a tomar la bebida.

Manuel le da una patada botándolo. – ¡Idiota! Es para Star. –Abriendo la bebida.

_Le eche encima la bebida a la cara de Star y ella de despertó al instante._

-Star, usa el hechizo ahora.

_Star saco su varita y comenzó disparar el hechizo hacia el brazo monstruo, el brazo lo esquiva los disparos de los hechizos, además que Star hizo que varios objetos se trasformaran en brazos._

-Podría hacer esto el día entero.

-Ah, se mueve demasiado. –Dijo Star.

-¡Hermano! Mira para abajo.

_Marco me escucho y vio para abajo dándole una idea y luego abajo con todo y brazo de pulpo. Los brazos agarraron el brazo de pulpo lo que provecho Star para lanzar el hechizo dándole volviendo a la normalidad. _

-Ahhhh.

-Marco, ¿estás bien? –Acercándose junto a Manuel.

-Di algo hermano.

Marco se levanta. – ¡Mi brazo! Mi hermoso brazo está de vuelta.

_Pero no duro mucho tiempo y se le rompió de repente._

**-**Ohh, está quebrado.

-¡Brazo roto! ¡Ja! Parase que yo gane. –Le comenzó hablar Jeremy a Manuel. –Que se siente que tu hermano haya perdido contra mí.

_Pero para sorpresa del sensei a Jeremy se le había caído algo que lo hubiera hecho ganar con facilidad en el torneo, además que un brazo lo había agarrado para mostrárselo._

-Manopla de bronce es en serio. –Dice el sensei.

-De bronce, es de oro.

El sensei le habla a Marco y Jeremy. –Ustedes han traído vergüenza y desondra a este maravillo y noble deporte. Es un día muy triste para todos los dogos de centros comerciales. –Yéndose.

-Bueno, Jeremy. Ya que en el sensei se fue. –Manuel se quita los lentes. -¿Te gustaría pelear conmigo?

-¡No, gracias! –Yéndose asustado.

_Ya después de eso Jeremy se fue del dogo molesto y asustado por no haber ganado el torneo._

-Es un tonto.

-No, es un bruto de primera. –Volviendo a poner sus lentes.

Ah, lo siento. Debería haberte escuchado, Star. –Marco se disculpa.

-Lo sé.

-Y también lo siento, Manuel. No debí haberte echado desde la ventana.

-Descuida, es lo que pasa cuando te dejas llevar por el enojo.

-Por cierto, Star. ¿Cuándo el brazo monstruoso dijo que regresaría, no debería preocuparme por eso verdad?

-Ah, espero que no.

_Por suerte eso nunca paso, ya que ese brazo de pulpo jamás volvió y menos ya que Star había destruido la magia. Así que ese brazo de pulpo está bien muerto que digamos. Una vez regresando a la casa, Marco tenia enyesado su brazo y abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar._

-Fue divertido ver Jeremy recibiendo unos buenos golpes. –Dice Manuel.

-Sí, fue bueno. Hasta que mi brazo de pulpo quiso comérselo.

Star bosteza. –Bueno, iré a mi cuarto a tomar una siesta. –Sube las escaleras dejando a los gemelos abajo.

-¿Quieres ver una película? –Pregunta Manuel a Marco.

-Claro.

_Todo termino con Marco y yo, viendo una película en la sala._


	7. Capitulo 6

Gustav: El Otro Estudiante De Intercambio

_Todo inicio en la casa, mientras que Star se encontraba bajando las escaleras todavía en pijama y luego ve lo que le preparamos para ese día._

-¡Sorpresa! –Dijo toda la familia Díaz. –Feliz día en la tierra, Star.

_Marco y yo, junto a nuestros padres con unos cuantos cachorros laser le preparamos una fiesta para Star por su día 47 en la tierra. Y Star se puso muy feliz por la fiesta._

-¡Ah! Una fiesta para mí. –Se acerca a todos. –No puedo creerlo.

-¿Por qué? Ocurrió cada día desde que llegaste. –Le dijo Marco.

-Ni que lo digas. –Dice Manuel.

-Mira Star, te hice un pastel. –Raphael le muestra el pastel que tenía la cara de Star.

-Y yo te escribe un poema. –Dijo Ángela. –Nuestra vida era incompleta y aburrida, hasta que este angel llego a este planeta…

_Star se encontraba escuchando el poema que lo hizo lagrimear, pero vi que a Marco no le gustaba del todo del poema de mamá. Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa. _

-Ah, qué suerte. –Marco se iba.

-Bueno, mamá. Se nota que es un buen poema. –Dijo Manuel para voltear la cabeza y ver su cabeza llevándose una sorpresa.

-Hola, soy yo Gustav.

-No lo creo.

Gustav se ríe un poco. –Marco, mi amigo estadounidense.

-Esto debe ser un chiste, verdad.

_Vi como Marco y Gustav comenzaron con su saludo que solían hacer antes los dos._

-¡Miren quien llego! –Llamando a todos.

_Mis padres estaban a punto de darle pastel a Star, pero cuando vieron a Gustav no se lo pudieron dar y fueron abrazarlo._

-Ah, hola. –Star saludaba a Gustav.

-Ah, hola amiga. Soy Gustav, fui el estudiante de intercambio de la familia Díaz del año anterior.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero crie que era su único estudiante de intercambio? –Dijo Star confundida.

-Que estás diciendo. –Marco se acerca y le muestra las fotos. -¿Cree creíste que eran esos chicos?

_Verán, antes que Star llegara la tierra. Solíamos tener otros estudiantes de intercambio y entre ellos se encontraba Gustav._

-Sí, Star. No fuiste el único estudiante de intercambio que estuvo en nuestra casa antes. –Le explico Manuel.

-Traje regalos para todos de Escandinavia.

_Gustav bajo su enorme mochila para darnos unos regalos que trajo de Escandinavia para todos, menos a Star._

-Para la señora Díaz, un par de zuecos. –Se lo da a Ángela. –Para Marco, este videojuego portátil. El magnate de éter hosen. –Dándole el videojuego. –Y para el señor Díaz, un auténtico casco vikingo.

_Papá se había puesto el casco vikingo y lo uso para golpear la pared. Pero cuando fue mi turno me vio que tenía los brazos cruzados con cara de serio. Y el sabia porque de la razón._

-¿Qué fue que me trajiste, Gustav?

-Escucha Manuel, sé que en el pasado cometí ese error y sé que no perdonas del todo. –Gustav saca unas cuerdas. –Pero acepta estas cuerdas de repuesto de tu instrumento favorito como una forma de disculpa y regalo.

-Está bien, solo que te molestes en conseguir las cuerdas musicales. –Manuel los toma. –Pero si vuelves a cometer un error como ese, juro que te voy a golpear y luego te matare. –Se iba, poniendo nervioso a Gustav.

-Aun extraño esa época en la que Manuel solía ser positivo y no serio como es ahora. –Dijo Ángela.

-Igual yo, mamá. –Respondió Marco.

_Mientras ve iba vi como Gustav comenzó hablar con Star diciéndole que no le trajo ningún regalo porque no lo conocía, para luego ver como se llevaba todos a la cocina a preparar sus famosas albóndigas._

-Oye, Manuel. ¿No quieres algunas albóndigas? –Pregunto Raphael.

-Sí, ahorita voy. –Mientras guardaba las cuerdas.

_En la cocina, nos encontramos todos sentados esperando las albóndigas de Gustav, pero él se encontraba contado uno de sus tantas falsas y buenas historias._

-Las tormentas Escandinavas habían terminado, pero acababa de comenzar. El tempano se hundía, sin pensar en mi propio peligro me quite la ropa. Salte al agua congelada y lleve al bebe oso polar con su madre.

_Mamá y papá incluso Marco se habían impresionado por esa historia que había contado Gustav, menos a Star y yo solo me encontraba comiendo sus albóndigas, pero logre escuchar su historia._

-Wow, Gustav. Pero que interesante historia. –Comiendo una albóndiga. –Pero eso sí, sigues haciendo buenas albóndigas. Lo bastante buenas para abrir tu propio restaurante, verdad Gustav.

_Gustav en ese momento llamo Marco para que se prepare lanzando una albóndiga y mi hermano salto atrapando la albóndiga. Para luego ver como se levantada Star._

-Bien, dime. ¿De dónde eres exactamente? –Pregunta Star a Gustav.

-¿Que tanto sabes sobre Europa, amiguita?

-Sé que es un lugar, estoy casi segura. –Dice Star.

-Europa es un continente de la tierra para que sepas Star. –Le explica Manuel.

-Oh, bueno. Entonces vengo de un país llamado Escandinava, donde los vikingos enseñan educación física y todos tienen pingüinos de mascota o no te agraden los pingüinos o lamento aquí está el tuyo.

_Recuerdo como muy bien como le contradice lo que había dicho Gustav aquel dia. _

-Derecho, Escandinava es una península, no un país.

-¿Qué? –Dicen todos.

-No lo sabían, Escandinava es una península que está conformado de tres países que sus nombres son: Dinamarca, Noruega y Suecia. –Manuel come una albóndiga. –Además, nadie usa pingüinos como mascotas allá. –Ve como se pone nervioso Gustav.

-¡Gustav, estoy listo! ¡Albóndiga! –Grito Marco.

_Gustav lanzo un albóndiga contra Marco que el atrapo con la boca para comerlo, para luego mi padre le pidiera que le lanzara albóndigas, mientras que Star los miraba y yo igual._

-¿Estás seguras que están bien cocidas?

-No, no lo están. –Bebiendo un vaso de jugo.

-Imaginen, tres semanas más de esto. –Dijo Marco.

_Yo diría que sería unas 3 semanas raros. Bueno, al dia siguiente en la casa, volvimos hacer otra fiesta sorpresa. Pero esta vez no era para Star, sino para Gustav._

-¡Sorpresa!

-Ah, una fiesta para mí. –Dijo Star hasta ver que no era para ella.

-Feliz día 2 de visita Gustav.

Aparece Gustav. –Ah, familia Díaz. Son todos amables. ¿Y en donde esta Manuel?

-Manuel se encuentra comiendo pastel en el sofá a lado de tu mochila. –Dijo Ángela señalado a Manuel parado.

_Y sí, me encontraba comiendo pastel parado al lado del sofá, pero igual lo había hecho para mirar más de cerca la mochila de Gustav y luego ver como sentaba Star viendo como se le caía al suelo la mochila de Gustav viendo lo que tenía dentro._

-¿Así que…? –Pero en ese momento aparece Gustav quitándole el libro que tenía en la mano.

-Oh, mírate. –Le da un pedazo de pastel a Star. –Una niña tan curiosa. ¡Comete tu pastel…!

_Hice sonar mi garganta haciendo que Gustav me volteara a ver viendo como tenía agarrado mis lentes para moverlos y él sabía lo que significaba poniéndose nervioso._

-¡Pastel para todos! –Dijo Gustav mientras se iba.

–Marco, hay algo sospecho con Gustav. –Marco se sienta en el sofá. –Encontré libros de Escandinavo y cintas del idioma en su bolso, ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría aprender su propio idioma?

-¿Ehh?

-¿Por qué siempre hace albóndigas, ni siquiera son ricas? Yo también hago cosas. –Star saca su varita para aparecer una araña de copa.

_Esa fue la primera aparición de la araña sombrero de copa, el hechizo más poderoso que tiene Star, y por qué es poderoso, tiene una ametralladora mágica en su sombrero de copa. _

-¿Estas celosa?

-Dilo tu cuando te pones celoso cuando estoy pasando tiempo de amigos con Jackie Lynn Thomas. –Manuel se comienza reír.

-Pero que gracioso, Manuel.

-¡Oye, Marco! ¡Rápido! –Gustav le lanza una albóndiga y Marco lo atrapa.

-Ojala nunca se vaya. –Yéndose, mientras se acercaba Manuel.

-Derecho, tarde o temprano se tendrá que ir de la casa.

_Saben, para esta parte le tuve que preguntar a Star en persona sobre qué estaba haciendo Gustav durante esos días mientras que ella lo estaba observando y tomando fotos. Según sus palabras, lo había visto haciendo llamadas en un armario, guardando un hacha en su bolsa, también lo vio preparar más albóndigas durante la noche y extrañamente esta midiendo a mis padres mientras dormían. Ya en el último día que Gustav en la casa, Marco y yo, regresáramos de la escuela y fuimos al cuarto de Star._

-Hola, Star. Estamos por… -La puerta se abre y los dos jalados para dentro.

_Dentro de su cuarto vimos que tenía varias fotos de Gustav de sus observaciones junto contra cosas, además que se veía despiadada._

-¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto Marco.

-Aparte que te ves terrible. –Dijo Manuel.

-Estoy despierta hace días observando a Gustav. Estoy muy cerca de descubrir lo que planea. –Star se aleja de los gemelos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Marco.

-Sus historias no concuerdan chicos. Pingüinos, témpanos, osos polares. ¿Qué cosa es un oso polar?

-Es un oso de color blanco que vive en lugares muy fríos. –Le explico Manuel.

-También ha hecho llamadas chicos. ¡Unas llamadas! ¡Tiene un plan terrible!

-Estás perdiendo la cabeza.

-Yo creo que ya se le zafaron todos sus tornillos mágicos. –Manuel se ríe un poco.

-Pero si lo encuentras, haremos un picnic con Gustav en el monte desolado. –Comienzan a caminar los dos. –Donde nadie te puede escuchar gritar… de alegría.

-Y de miedo. –Respondió Manuel.

_Los dos bajamos salimos de la cuarto de Star para bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa para subir en la camioneta familiar para ir hacia el momento desolado. Dentro de la camioneta, mi familia se encontraba catando una canción, pero yo iba cayado con los brazos cruzados._

-Aun no puedo creer que hayan obligado a ir a este picnic en el monte desolado con Gustav.

-¡Oye! Mamá piensa que con este picnic te subirá un poco la positividad y dejes ser algo serio y además de malo.

-Lo dudo, después de lo que me hiciste hace años. –Se pone unos audífonos con música. –Me avisan cuando hallamos llegando al monte desolado.

_Lo que no sabíamos y cuando se lo pregunte a Star. Era que ella se encontraba encima del auto para luego estar en la ventana para advertirnos de algo, pero no le ismos caso debido que estamos distraídos. Había sido culpa de Star de haber llegado al monte desolado tarde debido que ella había cambiado la dirección del letrero para otro camino y justo me había dado cuenta._

_-_Ah, papá. ¿Estás seguro que este es el camino correcto para el monte desolado? –Pregunto Manuel a su padre.

_Una vez que mi padre se halla dado cuenta, comenzó acelerar la camioneta rápido hacia el monte desolado. Hasta que un rato llegamos a tiempo encontrarnos con Star y Gustav._

-Star, que agradable sorpresa. –Dijo Raphael para luego que bajaran todos de la camioneta y se aceraban.

-Viniste. –Dijo Ángela Díaz.

-Sí y necesito contarles algo sobre Gustav.

_Gustav se había puesto nervioso por lo que dijo Star._

-Les ha preparado… ¡Mucha más albóndigas!

_Mis padres y Marco se habían puestos felices y fueron donde se encontraba la fogata, menos yo ya que me encontraba parado todavía. _

-Así que Gustav o más decir Charlie Booth de Bakersfieldville, ya imagino que Star te descubrió que eres un mentiroso que no viene de Escandinavia.

-Si. –Gustav se pone nervioso.

-¿Momento? ¿Tú ya sabias de esto? –Le Star pregunta a Manuel.

-Cuando Gustav cometió ese error el año pasado, ni creas lo que le hice como castigo.

-Me torturo haciéndome ver como quemaba mis recetas de albóndigas y le tuve que revelar quién era en realidad.

-Pero cuando les iba a contar a Marco y a mis padres sobre la verdad sobre Gustav, el me conto de su sueño de abrir un restaurante en su hogar natal. Le prometí que no se lo contaría, pero con la advertencia de que si volviera a cometer otro error esta vez lo mataría.

_Yo me fui directo hacia la fogata donde se encontraban todos esperando. Una vez de camino de regreso Star me había contado que al principio pensaba que Gustav nos quería comer como si fuera un caníbal y luego lo estuvo persiguiendo en el monte desolado lanzándole varios hechizos que Gustav logra esquivar. Ya en la casa en una apuesta de sol, vimos cómo se iba Gustav de la casa ya que era un favor que le debía a Star por no haber contado su secreto a mi familia._

-Adiós, adiós Gustav, adiós.–Star lo decía.

_Todos despedimos de Gustav que se encontraba caminado y por poco es atropellado por 2 autos._

-Te veré el año próximo, Gustav. –Dijo Marco.

-Oh, no. Nunca se sabe. Adiosito. –Todos se meten a la casa, menos Manuel y Star.

-No volverá jamás, verdad.

-Si. –Responde Star y entran.

_Y es verdad, jamás volvimos a ver a Gustav con la excepción de que lo volví a ver en otra casa disfrazado de francés en el día que Star congelo el tiempo. Luego de haber entrado, mis padres le hicieron otra fiesta a Star por su día 51 en la tierra._

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz día 51 en la tierra Star!

-Ah, una fiesta para mí.

-Parase que todo volvió a la normalidad. –Dijo Manuel para irse.

-¿Quién quiere pastel? –Raphael le da pastel a Star y Marco.

-Lamento que tu estudiante de intercambio favorito se fuera tan pronto. –Star le hablo a Marco.

-Bromeas, tú eres mi favorita Star.

-¡Ahh!

-Igual lo echaré de menos, ese chico era tan real.

-Yo no le echaré de menos y además que ese chico era raro. –Decía Manuel mientras comía

-De seguro era por su positivismo, verdad.

_Más tarde, entre en la habitación y fue a mi armario para abrirlo encontrando con el estuche de mi instrumento para sacarlo y abrirlo para poder dejar las cuerdas de repuesto._

-Mañana por la mañana. –Dijo Manuel para luego cerrarlo.

_Y con esto concluye todo._

* * *

**Solo espero que le haya gustado estos 2 nuevos capítulos esta historia reiniciada, aquí se despide Optimus1986.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Animando a Star y a mi hermano Marco

_Esto inicio en el autobús escolar, yo me encontraba leyendo una novela del escritor Isaac Asimov hasta que escuche la voz de mi hermano afuera del autobús lo cual se me hizo raro porque creía que se había subido._

-¡Detente! –Marco golpeaba el autobús corriendo y la ventana se abre revelando a Star.

-¿Vas corriendo a la escuela? Que deportista.

-Quiero subir al autobús. –Seguía corriendo.

-Ah, rayos contigo Marco Díaz. –Dijo Manuel cerrando su libro para guardarlo.

_Me tuve que levantar de mi asiento y me acerque rápido al conductor para pedir que frenara el autobús. Cuando lo detuvo saco el letrero de alto con lo cual Marco choco para caer al suelo y yo baje del autobús._

-Para la próxima vez asegúrate de subir a tiempo. –Ayudándolo a levantarlo.

-No me digas. Por cierto, gracias por detener el autobús.

-Meh, para eso están los hermanos. –Moviendo sus lentes.

_Pero el estúpido chofer había cerrado la puerta y comenzó a conducir el autobús dejándonos atrás._

-Esto debe ser un chiste, verdad. –Dijo Manuel.

-¡Ah, Manuel! –Marco estaba siendo jalado por el autobús en movimiento.

-¡Ah, por favor!

Resulta que la sudadera roja de Marco se había quedado atrapado en la puerta del autobús y yo tuve que correr atrás el para ayudarlo.

-En serio debes tener más cuidado, hermano seguridad. –Corriendo tras él.

_Su sudadera se había rasgando haciendo que fuera para atrás aterrizando en botes de basura golpeándose ya que tenía un ojo morado además de revelar que playera llevaba puesto ese día._

_-_Al menos estas bien, algo sucio, pero bien. –Dijo Manuel viendo como su hermano se levantaba.

_Un chico que pasaba con una bicicleta había visto Marco y se comenzó a reír por tener puesto esa playera poniéndose una bolsa basura para que no lo vean._

-¿Besaste un ninja? –Dijo el chico mientras se reía hasta que recibió un golpe por parte de Manuel que lo hizo caer de la bicicleta.

-¿Creí que habías dejado esa boba playera de karatekon del 2012 en la casa? Pero vamos, hay que llegar a la escuela.

_Caminamos por un rato y llegamos a la escuela, pero las cosas comenzaron empeorar más para mi hermano gemelo cuando llegamos._

-Al menos las cosas no pueden empeorar.

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tu Marco. –Marco abre su ojo morando a lo que se refería Manuel.

_Resulto que ese día era el día de la fotografías en la escuela y que Marco estuviera así, era muy malo para él. Además que una chica nos tomaron una foto a los dos._

-Como odio las cámaras con flash. –Manuel se quita sus lentes para frotar sus ojos.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-Esa es una buena decisión para ti. –Poniéndose sus lentes. –Sabiendo bien que tevés terrible para las fotos de la escuela.

_Pero en ese momento había aparecido el malcriado de Jeremy._

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Los gemelos Marco y Manuel Díaz.

-¡No molestes, Jeremy! ¡Vamos, Manuel! –Comenzando a caminar los dos.

Jeremy hablándole a Marco. –Vine aquí para dejarte un ojo morado para el día de la fotografía, pero veo que no hace falta.

-¡Dije que no molestes! –Marco le grita a Jeremy.

-Marco, mi lo que hiciste. –Dijo Manuel viendo lo que hizo su hermano.

_Por error Marco piso y rompió la skerbord de Jackie Lynn Thomas._

-Marco, rompiste mi skerbord. –Agarrando los 2 pedazos.

-¡Ohhhhhhhhh!

-¡Te puedes callar, Jeremy! –Le dijo Manuel.

-Lo siento mucho, Jackie. –Marco se disculpa.

-Si quieres, te puedo dar algo de dinero para comprar un nuevo si quieres.

-Descuida, Manuel. Me acostumbrare.

_Y Jackie se había ido con una parte de su skerbord roto._

-Mi trabajo aquí termino.

-Y el mío está a punto de comenzar. –Manuel se quitaba los lentes asustando a Jeremy. –Te doy 5 minutos para comenzar a correr.

-¡En serio!

_Fue una mentira que le dije y Le di unos buenos golpes fuerte en sus ojos a Jeremy dejándolo bien morados._

-Lo siento, dije 5 minutos, quise decir 5 segundos. –Riéndose. –Ahora disfruta el día de la fotografía con los ojos morados, Jeremy.

-¡Me lo vas apagar, Manuel! –Yéndose llorado.

-Lo dudo.

-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, ya que soy el único que te puede fastidiar y porque eres mi hermano. –Poniéndose sus lentes para comenzar a caminar.

_Después de eso, entramos a la escuela, hicimos nuestras tareas, escuchamos la música horrible de que tocaba Oscar. Un chico que tocaba horrible su instrumento musical además que vivía en su automóvil y además que solía ser el amor platónico de Star antes de enamorarse de mi hermano Marco. Luego regresamos a casa. Pero Marco aun sentía deprimido por su mal día que tuvo que incluso se acostó en el sofá. Mientras que yo me encontraba comiendo una paleta que había comprado en el camino._

-Manuel, has visto que últimamente que Marco anda algo deprimido. –Le dijo Star a Manuel-

-Marco tuvo un mal día hoy, pero ciertamente fue culpa tuya por no ayudarlo a subirlo al autobús.

-Entonces hare que se anime para que vuelva su actitud positiva.

-Pues te deseo suerte. –Caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Ah, no. –Respondió Manuel.

-Vaya, que en serio eres serio.

-Gracias.

_Vi como Star estuvo tratando de animar a Marco de varias maneras de como tener un bigote falso, hacer malabares con cachorros laser y sacar un pez de un sombrero para luego ser tragado haciendo que Marco se reía dando entender que ya lo había animado._

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor, hermano. –Dijo Manuel mientras se acercaba.

-Sí, gracias por animarme Star.

No hay porque, ¿pero alguien me puede sacar aquí? –Seguía con el pez en la cabeza.

_Más tarde, yo me encontraba en la sala leyendo una novela llamada el "La zona muerta" del escritor Stephen King y Marco se encontraba en su teléfono hasta que lo quito Star cuando pasaba corriendo._

-Espero una llamada. –Agarra el teléfono de Marco. –De Oscar.

-¿Por qué no le das el número de la casa?

-Hmm. Me gusta cómo suena el tuyo. –Respondió Star haciendo sonar el tono teléfono de Marco.

_El tono de llamada del teléfono de Marco era una canción llamada "Space Unicorn"._

-Es tierno. –Star subía las escaleras.

-¿En serio aun tienes esa boba y ridículo tono de llamada? –Comenzó a reírse Manuel.

-Se supone que es irónico.

_Paso un largo tiempo que Star estaba esperado la llamada de Oscar, que ciertamente le había dado el número de mi hermano a él cuándo lo conoció. Pero jamás lo recibió haciendo que pusiera triste al igual que le sucedió a Marco en la mañana, además que los 2 lo vimos así en su habitación en ese estado._

-Ha esperado mucho tiempo la llamada de menso toca música horrible.

-¡Oye! –Le dijo Marco.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes, Manuel. Como Star hizo todo para animarme, ahora es mi turno de animarla a ella. –Se iba cuando dijo esas palabras.

-A ver si funciona.

_El primer intento que se le ocurrió a Marco fue haberse disfrazado de payaso para hacerlo reír, pero en su lugar provoco miedo a Star. _

Bueno, el disfrazas de payaso no funciono. –Saliendo de la habitación de Star.

-Sabes ponemos intentar con…

-Pero descuidada porque tengo otro plan y tú serás parte el.

-Okey, solo espero que no sea nada estúpido que implica salir heridos.

_Pues resulto que el segundo plan de Marco implica salir heridos para que sepan._

-¡Oye! Star. Aquí arriba. –Marco llamo la atención de Star.

_No encontráramos en la parte de arriba de la habitación de Star, dentro de un carrito de compras y con fuegos artificiales que estaban prendidos._

-Star… mira esto. –Decía nervioso Marco.

-Vamos a morir por esta estúpida idea tuya.

-No, si vamos a vivir. Si bajamos del…

_Pero ya era tarde, los fuegos artificiales se activaron y salimos disparados chocando con varias cosas, yo me salí del carrito aterrizando de espaldas con el piso._

-¡Hay mi espalda!

_Marco choco con la pecera y luego el agua hizo que bajara por las escaleras acostado._

-Ta da.

-Ahhhhhhh. –Star se acostó al otro lado de su cama.

-Bueno hermano, esto no funciono.

-No me digas, suerte que no me lastime mi pierna o de lo contrario hubiera dicho "mi pierna". –Manuel se levantaba con el dolor de la espalda.

_Cuando Marco se levantó vio la varita de Star, luego lo pensó por un rato teniendo una idea que al final lo hicimos en el jardín._

-Manuel, tengo otra idea.

_En el jardín, Marco tenía la varita de Star colgado en caña de pescar y yo mientras tenía sus tijeras dimensionales._

-Marco, ¿estás seguro que esto puede funcionar?

-Oye, recuerda lo que hace más feliz en la vida a Star. Es poder combatir a muchos monstruos.

-Bueno, si esto animara a Star, está bien.

_Había usado las tijeras dimensionales de para abrir un portal para que Marco pudiera meter la varita dentro para atraer monstruos y vaya que si funciono el plan._

-Mira atrajo uno.

-Ah, Marco.

-¡Rayos!

_Resulta que su plan había funcionado demasiado bien por había traído a todo el ejercito de monstruos de Ludo, otra vez. Y más tarde no encontramos huyendo de ellos además de estar acompañados de Star para luego escondernos en el cobertizo._

-Como pude ser tan torpe. –Dijo Marco.

-Ah, y yo como pude ser tan menso en seguirte con esta mala y estúpida idea.

_Marco había bloqueado la puerta con unas latas de pinturas y comenzó a buscar unas cosas._

-Chicos, ¿qué está sucediendo? –Pregunto Star a los gemelos.

-Ah, Star. Puede que esto sea mi culpa.

-Derecho es tu culpa. –Respondió Manuel.

-¿Qué? –Star a Manuel. – ¿Qué fue lo que hi…?

_Star cerró una ventana porque había un monstruo viendo._

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Mejor te lo explique mi hermano de las malas ideas.

-Ah, bueno. –Cayendo y levantándose. –Ah, sujeta esto necesitaremos crear una armadura. –Dándole un calavera de plástico a Star.

-Marco.

-Oye, Manuel. ¿Sabes en donde guarda papá su súplete?

-Se encuentra arriba.

_Un temblor hizo que cayera el súplete a su cara y comenzara a usarla._

-Marco, ¡Marco Díaz! –Le grita Star.

_Logra llamarle la atención Marco mientras usaba el súplete._

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Sera mejor que le expliques todo, hermano, pero todo.

-Bueno, recuerdas cuando todo me salió mal.

_Luego de una larga explicación que ya había sucedido antes y que Marco haya terminado las armaduras para solo dos personas por que ya no había suficientes materiales._

-Así que trajiste estos monstruos para animarme.

-Eso es correcto, pero él nunca pensó que fuera atraer muchos monstruos. –Dijo Manuel.

-Sí, pero ahora. –Poniéndole una cubeta. –Estas armaduras nos protegerá.

-¿Por qué no me hiciste una a mí?

-Ya no había materiales, Manuel.

_En ese momento el techo se hable y fuimos agarrados Marco y yo por un brazo de uno de los monstruos de Ludo._

¡Chicos! –Star iba tras ellos.

_En el jardín estaba Ludo con sus monstruos._

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

-No grites de esa manera que aturdes. –Estaban siendo sostenidos.

-Entrégate, Star Buterffly. Estas en doble desventaja. –Dijo Ludo a Star.

-Ludo, ¿Quién son estos nuevos monstruos? –Pregunto Star.

-¿Qué? Son los mismos monstruos que siempre traigo.

-Emm. No lo sé.

-Nunca vi este tipo en vida. –Marco señalo al monstruo.

-Ni yo. –Dijo Manuel.

_Los monstruos que presento Ludo eran llamados "Brazo de hombre" y "Bola de pinches". Además que se presentaron formal mente._

-Ah, ahora que todos se conocen, ¡quiero la varita!

_Star nos salvó del monstruo que nos tenía atrapado y comenzamos pelear contra los demás dándoles su merecido._

-¡Tornado de enjambre de abejas! –Lazando el hechizo.

_Ese hechizo atrapo a varios monstruos en tornado siendo picados por las abejas, además que se notaba ya sentía de buen humor._

-Tenías razón, Marco. Estoy de muy buen humor. –Star Disparaba un hechizo a un monstruo. –Ya no me importa si Oscar llama.

_Mientras decía esas palabras a Star le comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Marco con su tono de llamada irónico._

-¿Qué ese horrible todo de llamada?

-Se supone que es irónico. –Ludo siendo sujetado.

-Es lo que es dices, hermano. –Golpeando a un monstruo.

_Resultaba que el que estaba llamado al teléfono de mi hermano era Oscar, haciendo más feliz a Star._

-Ah, bueno. Responde. –Marco estaba siendo arcado.

_Salve Marco usando un movimiento especial contra el monstruo dándole en la cara, mientras que Star seguía hablando con Oscar por el teléfono más que al mismo tiempo se defendía de monstruos que trataban de atacarla. Pero uno ellos le rugieron en la cara interrumpiéndola con la llamada haciendo que se enojara._

-¡Oigan! ¡Estoy al teléfono! ¡Monstruos son tan irrespetuosos!

_Ese enejo de Star hizo que lanzara un hechizo que afecto a todo el mundo de una manera pegajosa._

-¡Tsunami de jarabe pegadizo! –Grito Star el hechizo.

_Cuando lanzo ese tsunami de jarabe haciendo que todos monstruos fueran derrotados además que pusieran pegajosos. Hasta incluso Marco y yo. Ya después Star siguió hablando con Oscar para luego ya terminar y darle las gracias a Marco._

-Gracias, Marco. Tú y tu hermano gemelo supieron como animarme, y Oscar me llamo. Así que, ¡Abrazo!

_Star abrazo a Marco pero sin darse cuenta, se quedó pegado a él por el jarabe pegajoso. Para terminar apareció el mismo chico de la bicicleta a burlarse de ellos por estar pegados._

-hahahhahahahahha. –Pero recibe un golpe de Manuel botándolo de la bicicleta otra vez.

-No te burles de mi hermano otra vez. –Para luego pisotear su pierna.

-¡Mi pierna!

_Ya después que los monstruos de Ludo se hayan retirado derrotados y de haber separado a Star de Marco de ese abrazo pegajoso. Volvimos a entrar a la casa a descansar terminando así el mal día de mi hermano Marco Díaz._

* * *

**Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de esta historia y disculpen por la tardanza ya que estuve ocupado con otras historias.**


	9. Capitulo 8

Misión Compras

_Esta misión de compras empezó un día común y corriente en el baño_ _mientras que mi hermano Marco se encontraba peinándose al igual a Star que se encontraba alegrado usando su magia ya que tenía frotando algunas secadoras pelos y yo me encontraba atrás de ellos esperándolos._

-Perfecto. –Dijo Marco terminado de peinarse, hasta que recibió el aire de una secadora de Star. – ¡Oye! Sigue las reglas, deja tus cosas en tu lado del baño.

_Marco había agarrado su mini aspiradora con lo cual comenzó aspirar un poco del basurero que tenía Star y por error aspiro el cargador mágico de la varita de Star con la cual fue la razón que tuvimos la siguiente aventura mágica._

-Soy ordenada, mi desorden está aquí, bueno, así es mi sistema. –Dijo Star.

-Pues tu sistema más parece más un basurero, Star. –Se comenzó reír un poco Manuel.

-Oye, no seas malo ahora. –Miro a su hermano.

-Como sea. –Respondió Manuel.

_En ese momento la varita Star se puso de color gris haciendo que las cosas que tenía flotando gracias a la magia cayeran al suelo._

-¿Qué le sucede a esta cosa? –Pregunta Star viendo su varita.

-¿En especial porque se puso gris tu varita? –Pregunto Manuel.

_Ella abrió su varita para ver como había un pequeño unicornio que se encontraba cansado, gris y flaco como que no hubiera comido nada en la vida._

-Oh, no. –Revisando el nivel de carga de la varita. -¡Han visto mi cargador! Lo deje por un lado. –Comenzando a buscar.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-¡¿Dónde está esa cosa?!

-Star, tranquilízate. –Marco esquiva una bola de picos y una espada. –Por eso debe ser más ordenado.

_Mi hermano se acercó al espejo y lo abrió revelando como tenía las cosas ordenas._

-Lo ves, con mi sistema nunca nada se pierde. –Moviendo un objeto. –Nunca está fuera del lugar.

-¡Préstame esto! –Manuel agarra una de las cosas de Marco.

-¡Devuelve eso!

-No. –Respondió Manuel.

-¡Esto es serio, chicos! Tengo que cargar la varita con energía mágica y si llega a la calavera se apagara por siempre.

_Cuando Star dijo eso, los corazones en sus mejillas se habían roto para luego ser remplazados por calaveras._

-¿No puedes comprar otro cargador?

-¡Ah! Pero claro, las vende en misión compras. –Dijo Star haciendo aparecer focos en sus mejillas.

-¿Misión compras? –Dijeron ambos los gemelos.

_Star había sacado sus tijeras dimensionales abriendo un portal con forma de escudo para luego ser agarrados por ella atravesándolo y llegando a misión compras._

-¡Bienvenidos a misión compras! –Exclamo Star.

_Ahora para aclarar que es o solía ser "Misión compras" era como especie dimensión súper mercado en donde tanto mewhumanos, monstruos o cualquiera persona de otra dimensión pudiera comprar cosas interesantes como objetos mágicos, armas, etc. Que era manejado por unas especies de empleados perezosos. Hoy en día ese lugar cerró para siempre como cierto lugar que le gustaba Star que visitamos en el pasado._

-¡Wow!

-Este lugar es increíblemente demasiado grande. –Manuel y Marco estaban asombrados.

_Justo en ese momento llega alguien para dar unas muestras gratis._

-Muestras. Toma una muestra o deja una muestra como quieras.

-Guacala. –Dijo Manuel

-Qué asco. –Dijo Marco.

Star revisa la carga de su varita. –No queda tiempo, pueden hablar con el vendedor raro luego. –Jalando a Marco.

_Antes de comenzar a seguirlos le tire las muestras al sujeto raro para luego comenzar reír por mi acción y yéndome alcanzándolos._

-Espanta domos, ¿cómo encuentras algo aquí? Cabeza de fantasmas reforzados.

-Para sé que este súper mercado mágico está muy desordenado. –Menciono Manuel viendo a su alrededor.

-Sé que parase desordenado, cuenta la leyenda que los fundadores de misión compras tenían un antiguo sistema de símbolos para organizar la tienda. Muchos se han vuelto dementes tratando de descifraros.

_Y tenía razón ya que un pequeño duende se encontraba revisando los símbolos y estaba algo loco debido que pensó que había los artículos del hogar para luego chocar con un muro._

-Pero que idiota. –Vuelven a caminar los 3.

-Si hay un sistema, encontrarle el camino hacia la sección de cargadores.

-Para su suerte, yo misma conozco el camino bastante bien yo misma y por eso lo digo yo misma. ¿Creo que ya dije yo misma muchas veces?

-Lo menciónate como 4 veces. –Manuel se detiene en ese instante.

_Deje de seguirlos debido que detuve cuando vi algo interesante en uno de los estantes de armas y estaba al 26% de descuento._

-¿Qué esto de aquí? –Agarra arma que resultó ser una estalactita de hielo.

-Veo que encontraste un apungelador –Dijo un empleado de misión compras.

-¿Apungelador? –Pregunto confundido.

-Sí, un arma mágica muy buena para la defensa o para asesinos silenciosos. Y por eso solo se fabricaron como 5 y vaya que se vendieron rápido quedando solo ese que tienes en la mano.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace? –Pregunta Manuel.

-Pues…

_Justo en ese momento había vuelto aparecer Star y Marco volviendo al mismo lugar del principio y aparte que no diré lo que hacía el apungelador ya que eso lo explicare en otro momento._

-Sabes que, mejor descubro que es lo que hace este apungelador por mi cuenta y experiencia. –Yéndose guardando el arma.

-Espanta domos, estas cabezas de nuevo. –Dijo Marco viendo todo.

-Hola, chicos. –Dijo apareciendo Manuel.

-Manuel, ¿en dónde estabas?

-Decidí dar un paseo por uno de los pasillos viendo cosas interesantes de este lugar y por suerte no me perdí ya que los escuche llegar.

-Veamos. –Comenzó a girar Star. –Giro la derecha y luego a la derecha y luego otra vez a la derecha. ¡Ah! No tiene sentido.

_Como si las cosas no fueran a empeorar Star había topado con carrito de compras y vivimos que se traba de Ludo otra vez con sus monstruos que de seguro también estaban de compras. _

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parase que misión compras tiene todo que un monstruo pudiera tener. –Dijo Ludo mientras se encontraba dentro del carrito de compras.

-¡Ludo! –Exclamo Star, y Marco se puso en pose de combate.

-¡Ah, no otra vez! Ya me estoy cansado de pelear con él. –Manuel puso en pose de combate igual.

-Ahora entrégame la varita o habla una limpieza en el pasillo… ah… ¿Qué pasillo este? –Pregunto Ludo.

-Esta no es mi sección. –Respondió un empleado que se encontraba a lado de Ludo para luego irse.

-¡Avalancha arcoíris! –Sin ningún resultado de magia.

_Star al principio pretendió atacaros con un hechizo pero se había olvidado el pequeño detalle que su varita se estaba quedando sin energía._

-Ah, solo un segundo. –Star sacudía su varita. – ¡Pesadilla narval! –Solo salió un pequeño narval.

-Recuerda que tu varita no tiene suficiente energía mágica, Star. –Le hablo Manuel.

-¡Quiero esa varita! –Grito Ludo.

_Entonces los monstruos fueron atrás de nosotros hasta que Star se lo ocurrió la idea de atacarlos usando unas cajas de pañales para adultos._

-¡Ataque de pañales! –Star le lanzo a uno y Marco y Manuel igual.

_Huimos por pequeño camino por los pañales hasta llegar a una sección que Star no concia y no se le hacia familiar._

-¡Oh, no! –Exclamo Star. –Esto no parase nada familiar.

-En serio lo dices, Star.

-Sabes que, ya lo hicimos a tu modo y ahora lo haremos de la modera organizada te parece. –Dijo Marco señalando un mapa y Manuel lo analizo rápido.

-Hay que ir al ascensor para ir la sección de cargadores.

-¿¡Que?! ¿Cómo es lo hiciste?

-Recuerda que soy inteligente, hermano.

_No metimos los 3 rápido al ascensor y mientras que Ludo y sus monstruos se habían metido en el otro que se encontraba al lado pero se llevaron la mala suerte que una criatura babosa se había subido teniendo una experiencia muy asquerosa para ellos._

-Allí esta. –Star dijo mientras miraba la sección de cargadores. –No te preocupes varita ya casi llegamos.

-O de lo contrario la varita Star muria. –Manuel se ríe un poco hasta que es pellizcado por Marco. -¡Auch!

-Esto es serio, Manuel.

-Lo que tú digas, Marco. –De pronto el ascensor se detuvo y apago.

-Ah, se detuvo. –Dijo Star.

-¡Wow! Enserio no me digas.

_Las luces se habían apagado el ascensor y por suerte solo ya estamos cerca de una sección y tuvimos que abrir la puerta para salir del ascensor._

-Lo siento, chicos. Este asesor esta fuera de servicio. –Dijo un empleado que se encontraba vendado. –Bienvenidos a la sección de trampas caza bobos.

_En esa sección había muchas trampas caza bobos en que cualquiera persona pudiera salir herido, con los huesos rotos o muerto. Y empleado fue atrapado por una trampa de ratones grandes._

-No me ayuden me darán una indemnización.

_Y justo en ese momento llego el sujeto asqueroso que tenía en su espalda babosa y asquerosa a Ludo y sus monstruos._

_Ludo despegándose. -¡Tras ellos!_

_Star y Marco comenzaron a correr y yo apunto de correr se había caído el apungelador al suelo y me agache para agarro y creo que no se dieron los monstruos ya pasaron sobre mí._

-¡Ese es un apungelador en descuento!

-Sí y es el último quedaba, además que está en descuento. –Agarrándolo. – ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por que escuche que es capaz de congelar por segundos a tus enemigos si los apuñalas por la espalda y aparte que te puede hacer…

-Lo siento, pero tengo que seguir por mi camino. –Manuel se iba corriendo.

_Mientras corría tuve esquivar varias trampas como hachas del mal que se movían, dardos tranquilizantes que disparaban por unos totes y por ultimo atravesar un pasillo con paredes que te podían aplastar hasta llegar a la sección de cargadores viendo como en el piso había un agujero negro._

-¡Marco, Star! ¿En dónde están chicos?

-¡Manuel, aquí arriba! –Grito Marco haciendo que Manuel lo viera buscando cargadores.

-¿Qué estás haciendo y Star en donde esta?

-Yo estoy buscando el cargador y Star se encuentra peleando con los monstruos de Ludo en ese pasillo. –Señalando.

-Okey, iré ayudarla. –Yéndose y sacando el apungelador. –Y al mismo tiempo verle si esta cosa funciona congelándolos.

_Solo para que sepan no mata de verdad_ _el apungelador si es lo que están pesando. Pero justo en ese momento escuche la voz de Star dando entender que se encargó de los monstruos de Ludo._

-¡Marco, donde estas! –Llamando a Marco.

-¡Encontré el cargador! –Gritando desde arriba. –Me llevo tiempo, pero una vez que entendí que usaban métrico… -Hasta que Star apareció asustándolo.

-Buen trabajo, Marco. Ahora dame el cargador.

_Marco le dio el cargador a Star haciendo que bajara celebrado hasta que Ludo le agarro la varita pero sin darse que la varita ya no tenía energía magia y vaya que fue un gran menso y estúpido por hacer eso._

-Sí, la tengo. Finalmente el mal está en la palma de mi mano… ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Esta frio! –Star vio sorprendida que Ludo había sido apuñalado en la espalda por Manuel.

-Yo no lo creo pequeño pájaro estúpido. –Sacando el apungelador para hacer unos giros con ella. –Además disfruta estando congelado por unos cuantos segundos. –Guardándolo.

-¡No!

_De pronto Ludo comenzó a congelarse esta quedar como una estatua de hielo y lo agarre la varita para dársela a Star._

-Aquí tienes, Star. –Dándole la varita. –Aparte olvida lo que acabo de hacer y no se lo digas a Marco, sino te gusto que haya apuñalado a Ludo por la espalda.

-Okey. Lo voy olvidar en ese instante. –Le dijo Star.

_Star conecto el cargador a su varita haciendo que la barra de energía se llenara haciendo que el unicornio dentro de la varita volviera a la normalidad y corriendo felizmente._

-Ah, están tierno. –Justo en ese momento llega Marco. -¡Rayo fantástico de salida!

_Con ese hechizo Star hizo que los 3 fuéramos para atrás directo hacia la salida de misión compras y pasamos al lado de un empleado._

-¿Pagara por ese cargador?

-No, lo pagara mi archienemigo que está congelado porque me lo debe. –Respondió Star.

-Sabes que podríamos caminar. –Dijo Marco.

-Y que page lo que estoy llevando en este instante. –Marco voltea a ver su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas en ese bolsillo?

-No te lo diré Marco, pero debes saber que este objeto es seguro. –Le explico a su hermano que no tenía cierta confianza.

_Una vez que nos fuéramos del pasillo de cargadores vi como Ludo se comenzó a descongelar y además de ver que la pelea de Star dejo un desastre por la pelas de los monstruos algo me dice que lo paso muy mal. _

_Regresamos a la tierra con un portal y aparecimos en el baño de la casa._

-Ah, regresamos. –Lo dijo Marco estando aliviado.

-Sí, no hay que estar en tu casa pero en el baño. –Dijo Manuel. –Al menos me pudo conseguir una cosa especial sin tener que pagar.

-Una cosa, Manuel. ¿Qué es lo que…?

-Cállate. –Star calla a Marco.

-En la tierra es descortés callar a la gente.

-No lo es, al menos que Marco diga algo como un discurso sobre la seguridad.

-¡Oye! –Mira a Manuel.

-Si, si, si. También lo es en Mewni. Miren. –Señalando.

_Vimos que la mini aspiradora de mi hermano Marco estaba frotando y tenía un aura mágica de color rosa._

-Mi mini aspiradora.

-Esta poseída.

-No existen los fantasmas, a lo menos en esta dimensión. –Dijo Manuel a Star.

-Voy a tocarlo. –Star se comienza acercar.

-No lo toques. –Advirtió Marco.

_Pero lo hizo, Star había tocado la mini aspiradora de mi hermano y lo había abierto descubriendo una sorpresa._

-Ah, es mi cargador. ¡Ah! ¡Es mi cargador! –Comienza a ver a Marco.

-Ah, oops. Tal vez lo aspire por accidente mientras limpiaba. –Recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Manuel. – ¡Auch!

-Para la próxima vez fíjate donde aspiras.

-Lo siento, Star. Creo que ahora tendrás 2 cargadores. –Marco se disculpa.

-No. –Lo mete de nuevo a la mini aspiradora. –Quédatelo, tengo mi varita y tú tienes ahora una aspiradora. Ahora somos cool. –Star se iba del baño.

_Una vez que se fuera que Star se fuera del baño, Marco giro su aspiradora para comenzar caminar pero se tropieza con un objeto del basurero de Star cayendo al suelo._

-¿Me ayudas? –Pide ayuda a su hermano.

-Eh, no. –Manuel se iba del baño.

_Cuando baje por las escaleras saque el apungelador de mi bolsillo para comenzar dar giros de como si tratara de un cuchillo mariposa hasta llegar a la sala._

-Creo que este apungelador me servirá tanto en el futuro en especial que lo puedo usar contra mis enemigos, empezando… ¡Contigo! –Apuñalando la pared y luego sacándolo.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Esta fría! –Cae al piso.

_La persona que cayó al suelo fue Janna Banana que tenía la costumbre espiar a mi hermano para sacar información, también ha tratado de espiarme pero nunca logra ya que siempre lo descubro para luego sacarlo a patadas de la casa o en otra parte._

-Buen intento, Janna Banana. Pero nunca lograras sacar información de mí, jamás en la vida. –Se lo dijo de forma seria.

-Eso lo veremos, Manuel Díaz. –Respondió Janna.

-Pues disfruta estando congelado por unos 10 segundos. –Yéndose mientras giraba su apungelador.

-¿Qué? –Comenzó a congelarse.

_Janna se congelo y yo mientras me iba de la casa terminado así terminando este día._

* * *

**Disculpen la demora pero estuve ocupado con las clases en línea aquí en mi pais aparte que espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**


End file.
